Kuekuatsu: The Wolverine
by Kylemoor
Summary: Bella Creed has strange healing abilities and retractable claws. After serving in WWII with a vampire, a werewolf, and a warlock, she settles down in Forks, Washington for some down time. But not everything is as it seems. Have entered main storyline.
1. Prologue 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any Twilight characters. And since this is a parody off of X-Men any Marvel characters that I depict I don't own their characteristics either.

I read "Wolverine" by "StephenKing Reincarnate" and thought that this was an interesting concept so decided to try my hand at a story along these lines. Now if you happen to be one of the readers of my other stories I do have the character "Kyle Moor" in this story. And like I've said in my other stories he's not a "Mary/Gary Sue". I use his character name as my penname because I think it's a cool name that I thought up.

In any case, I hope that this time I do a better job of making Kyle seem like a more realistic character. That's something I've been working on for a while now and your feed back concerning his character would be greatly appreciated.

Now then, enough of my author's notes: On with the story!

* * *

"You're sure she's the one we're looking for?"

I groaned as I woke up to the sounds of voices in an adjoining room. I was lying in a hospital bed, feeling groggy, judging by the feeling in my head someone must have snuck up behind me with a bottle of chloroform and a rag and smothered me. It was one of the few things that would actually work against me. I was a strange person to say the least.

I was born Isabella Marie Creed September 13, 1865. By the year 1900 my parents were getting by on the story that I was their granddaughter, whom they were raising after the tragic death of my "parents". In thirty-five years my body had aged so slowly that I looked like I was twelve. Similarly I was never sick. Never. I could stay out all night in the middle of winter in a thin nightgown and not get sick or suffer frostbite. I'd be fucking freezing but that's different than sick I guess.

I had a violent temper as well. A boy "my age" once made fun of me for living with my "grandparents". My parents made me go over to his house and do his chores for the three months he was laid up with a broken leg and wrist. I'd given him a bloody nose, amongst the various other bruises and minor injuries, as well in the beating I handed to him. Because of this many kids avoided me. That was alright because I knew that I wasn't going to be making many lasting friendships as I would soon have to disappear off the grid due to my extreme lack of aging.

I had no idea why I aged so slowly, why I had such a violent temper, and absolutely no idea why I could hear a whisper from the other side of a solid wall or be able to tell who was around me by the scents in the air. It came in handy though sometimes. One time in 1911, I looked like I was around thirteen; a neighbor girl went missing in the woods. I found her by following her scent and heard her sniffling under a bush. She had chased a rabbit and had gotten lost. Her parents were so happy when I came walking out of the woods with her on my back.

My parents passed away in the same year, 1922. Since then I'd been living here and there, finding work where I could, mainly as a bar maid. Unfortunately that typically led to my biggest problem: not being able to keep a job. Inevitably some drunken son of a bitch would try to hit on me, hoping to score a pretty young girl for the night. Most of the time I could shrug them off long enough for one of the bar maids who were older and more interested would come to my rescue or there'd be two of these drunken bastards so they'd end up fighting each other and I'd slip away.

Sadly as many times as I got away I'd get grabbed and in self defense I would practically kill my almost rapist. Knowing the likelihood of a jury would finding me innocent of assault I was forced to run. Especially after the last time this happened.

_(1933)_

"_Girl another shot," the man slurred. Disgusted that this man existed I pulled out the bottle of whiskey he'd been getting shots from. He downed the tiny glass with a quick throw of his head and held the glass back out again._

"_Another shot beautiful," he said._

"_I'll take it from here," Christie whispered in my ear._

"_No, bitch, I want that one," the drunk grunted._

"_She needs to go clean up tables. It's her turn tonight," Christie told him as she poured him his shot._

_I was thankful for Christie's save, though in actuality it was her turn to clean tables, but I figured she'd just make up for it later. She always managed to outmaneuver the dirty old men that tried to hook up with one of us for the night so if she could get their affections directed toward her nothing would happen. Tell you the truth I'd prefer to wipe up the tables of their spilled beer, vomit, and uneaten food for the rest of my time at this bar until I had to inevitably move to keep up the farce that I was a normal human being to outwitting a drunken man whore who's itching for a tumble between the sheets with a pretty young girl._

_Another typical night, the men who liked to sit at table five had been in and they were messy, as always. Twenty empty bottles of beer, several used shot glasses; a pitcher was lying on its side and its former contents dripping onto the floor. God, why were men such pigs?_

_I was finishing wiping up the spilled beer when I heard Christie yell and turned to see the drunk I'd been serving earlier stagger up to me and grab my breasts, pulling me to him._

"_Kiss me wench," he ordered as he tried to find my mouth. The smell of alcohol in his breath was overpowering my acute senses and bile was forming in my throat. I tried to push him away, gently, for me anyway I was a bit stronger than your average "fifteen year old", but he was strong enough to hold on to me. He slapped me across the face, and I tried to hold my temper back. I'd been working here only a month and a half I didn't want to have to relocate this early already._

_Christie was shouting at him to get off me and calling for the bar's owner. She grabbed the drunk mans hair and yanked, probably in the hopes that he'd let go of me. It worked, he let go, long enough to turn and hit her across the face so hard she fell backwards with a bloody nose._

_Turning back to me he started tearing at my blouse. I shoved him away from me, now mad enough at him to not be worried about beating the shit out of him. Not only that, he'd assaulted one of the other bar maids so he'd get in trouble with the law instead of me._

_He rounded on me and punched me in the face, not enough to hurt me that in itself was a difficult thing to do, but it did throw me off balance and cause me to fall over. I was getting back up when he climbed on top of me, slapping me across the face several times and ripping my blouse completely open. My long skirt was pushed up and as I tried to fight back I realized that the man was much stronger than I had originally given him credit for. My arms were pinned to the floor and my drawers were ripped off me._

_For the first time in my life I was truly scared. This man was actually about to rape me. And he was strong enough that I couldn't get free as I thrashed about. He was between my legs so I couldn't close them and I couldn't get a grip on him with them to kick him off me._

_I froze completely as I felt something touch me where nothing other than my own hand had touched me before. I was still a virgin, but as the thing entered me and the pain that I had been told that came with the loss of a woman's virginity coursed through my body I knew that was no longer the case._

_As I lay on the floor of the bar and had a drunken man fuck me tears welled up in my eyes. I was physically fifteen years old, but was sixty-eight in reality. I had been fantasizing about my first time and how romantic it would be since 1907 when I was my hormones finally kicked into puberty for me. Losing it in the middle of a bar to an old man who I didn't know, didn't love, and didn't want to do it with broke me._

_Rage suddenly flared up where panic had once been and I thrashed around managing to break the hold on one of my arms and struck my rapist several times in the face. He in turn hit me across the face and grabbed my throat, choking me._

_Suddenly he was thrown off me and the bar owner was kneeling next to me._

"_Rachel, are you alright?" he asked, calling me by the alias I was currently going by, "No, don't answer that. That's a stupid question."_

_Tears were flowing down my face in torrents. The man was staggering back to his feet and yelling at the owner about interrupting. The owner ordered Christie, who was just now getting back up, to call the police and walked over to the man, shoving him back into a chair._

_The man stood right back up and knocked the owner off his feet. Reaching down, he grabbed the owner and threw him forty feet across the bar. He turned back to me and started stalking back over to me._

_Then he stopped. Staring at me on the floor._

_A searing pain in my knuckles brought my gaze to my hands. Three, long claw-like bones were slowly sliding out of each of my hands. They looked sharp. What the hell was this? I had healing abilities, aged mind bogglingly slow, acute senses, was strong for my size (though not strong enough), and now this?_

_I looked around and saw Christie staring at me in confused horror, the owner blinking at me dazed but with a similar look on his face._

_I was going to have to relocate._

_I was angry. Angry that a drunken man had raped me and somehow managed to cause me to grow six blades, three in each hand. I had to leave my job and go somewhere far away. Again. It hadn't even been two months yet._

_I screamed as I rose to my feet and tackled the drunk. He tried to push me back off him but my newfound weapons sliced through his wrists, severing off one of his hands. I reared back and plunged the blades in my right hand into his chest._

_He coughed up blood._

_And lay still. Dead._

_I sat there, straddling the dead man's waist, panting. Slowly I came to realize what I had just done. Oh, God. I'd just _killed_ a person. Granted he'd just raped me and I was probably justifiable but I'd just killed someone. And I was a freak. Even more of a freak than I used to be too._

_Stumbling backwards I ran into the owner, who was trying to comfort me but I couldn't hear his words. All I knew was that I had to run._

_Fast._

_Breaking away from the owners grip I sprinted out the door into the night. Never to be seen in this town again._

_(Present day- 1943)_

I tried to raise my hand to my head, but couldn't move my hand. I looked down at my body as I lay in the hospital bed. My wrists and ankles were strapped to bars along the side. Similar straps held me at my knees and elbows. Across my stomach and shoulders were more straps keeping me from sitting up. The tattered, dirty dress that I'd been wearing was also gone, I noted, replaced by white pants and a white shirt.

Where the hell was I? And why was I so heavily restrained? And who knew about me well enough to know to restrain me so heavily?

A door opened and a young man with relatively short hair and a short beard walked in. He was average in height and build from what I could tell. It was difficult to get a good idea of what he was like since he wore a crisp suit, complete with a tie. All very non-distinctive of any type of personality. I inhaled slightly getting a whiff of him.

He didn't smell like a human. That probably wasn't a good thing.

Behind him were three very large men, also in suits, they smelled human though. The men walked up to me and began unstrapping me from the bed. They ignored my questions of where I was and who they were and roughly pulled me to my feet. Grasping me tightly by both arms I was marched down a rather bare hallway with white tiles, which were fucking cold on my bare feet. The younger man with the beard led the way with two of the larger men holding me and the third following close behind.

The young man opened a door in the hallway and I was led inside. There was a table and two chairs, one on either side. Other than that there was nothing in the room other than a large mirror on one of the walls.

I was sat down in one of the chairs and the young man took the other one. The large men filed out of the room and the door was shut. A click alerted me to the fact that the door was locked. I couldn't get out, but I had a feeling that the mirror wasn't really a mirror and if I started doing things that people didn't want me to do they could get in very quickly.

I concentrated on listening for the slightest sound. The young man hadn't said a word yet, just flipped through papers in a folder he brought in with him. As I had figured there were people on the other side of the mirror, I could hear them mumbling but couldn't quite make out what they were saying.

"You're a difficult one to find," the young man said suddenly.

"What?" I asked.

"I said you're difficult to find, and knowing how good our special ops people are you should consider that a compliment," he said again.

"Oh, I should, should I?" I said sarcastically.

"Now, now, there isn't any reason to get snippy with me," the young man said amiably. I growled at him. I had been abducted, I didn't remember how, I had woken up strapped to a bed and had been marched down a hall in my bare feet and was now sitting in an interrogation room. I knew what this was. I'd been in and out of police stations since I'd killed my first victim ten years ago. I hadn't had an honest job since then. Mostly I stole from groceries to get food, sometimes stealing from farmers during the harvest. I hunted most of my meat though. But I had been caught pick-pocketing, breaking and entering, bar fights (I just drank at bars now I didn't work at them). This whole interrogation deal wasn't new to me and I knew what was going to come next. The man was going to list off what I in here for and tell me my options.

"Why are you growling at me?" the young man asked.

I blinked. I hadn't expected _that_.

"Though I guess I shouldn't be surprised really," he continued before I answered, "If I woke up in a strange hospital bed that I was strapped to and big men came and half carried me into a room and left me there with a person I didn't know but I could obviously tell wasn't human I'd be cautious myself."

"How do you know…?" I started to ask.

"We know a great deal about you, Isabella Creed," the young man said, interlocking his fingers as he leaned forward on the table, "Or should I call you Leah Johnson? Rachel Logan? Victoria Griggs? Marie Gibson? Molly Stowe?"

"How do you know my aliases?" I demanded, "Who are you people?!"

"Isabella, we are a faction of the national government," the young man said, "We are what keeps the nation running smoothly."

"That doesn't answer my first question," I growled.

"Let's just say when birth records put someone's birth twenty-four years before they start attending a primary school and said person still looks like she's a young girl and twenty-two years later she shows up again in a completely different area and only just older than she used to be the people that I work for tend to have a great interest in that person," the young man said. He put three pieces of paper in front of me.

One was my birth certificate, dated September 13, 1865.

One was a record of me being in school at the age of eight in South Dakota, dated September 5, 1889.

The last one was a record of me enrolled in a school at the age of thirteen in New York, dated September 4, 1911.

My parents had no way of knowing that people in the government would take notice of this apparent anomaly and hadn't changed my name when I was temporarily enrolled in schools. But because of enrolling me in schools people they didn't know apparently knew me and probably started watching our movements.

"Just how much do you know about me?" I asked, slumping back in the chair given to me.

"Just about everything," the young man told me, "The ability to heal incredibly fast which we believe is the cause of your decreased rate of aging, increased strength, acute senses—you've noticed that you can't hear things outside of this room. That's because this particular room has incredibly thick walls and the mirrored window is made of experimental "soundproof glass". It doesn't really block the sound but it does deaden the noise to a level that normal humans can't hear things on the other side of it and it's muffled to people like us. And of course those claws of yours."

I self-consciously hid my hands under the table, remembering the first time I used them. That man wasn't the only person I'd killed. There'd been a few other times when I'd been living on the streets where some person tried to take advantage of me and I'd freaked, remembering my rape, and killed them without a second thought. Most times I ran until I couldn't run anymore after that happened and I'd cry myself to sleep under a bush in the middle of some forest.

"I should tell you it's natural to feel guilt for killing someone," the man said, "even if they did mean to cause you harm."

I opened my mouth to ask him what he was talking about but he held up his hand.

"We know about your—I'll be tactfully polite here—traumatic experience," he explained, "In fact he was one of our agents. We don't blame you for what you did, he was out of hand. He shouldn't have even been at that bar to begin with. If you hadn't killed him, because of his own extraordinary abilities, he would have been executed for abusing them."

"What about the others?" I whispered, looking down, feeling ashamed that I'd killed some two dozen men in the ten years that I'd been running from my rape.

"I can't say that my superiors want to overlook everything that has happened," the young man said, "but considering what I and some of my other colleagues have done in the past they don't have much backing for any sort of extreme disciplinary action against you."

"You're talking like I'm one of your colleagues," I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I suppose this is where I should tell you what your charges warranting your abduction and your options for the future are," he said leaning back. He sighed and appeared to consider what he was going to say to me. This didn't make me feel good. I was closing in on my eightieth birthday and had plenty of experience with people. The man sitting across the table from me struck me as the person who would go out of his way to be friendly with you if he wanted to be.

"You have twenty-seven accounts of second degree murder, four hundred seventy-two accounts of breaking and entering, pick-pocketing, and general theft. In the state of Maryland that would give you at minimum three life sentences to death row. With your condition you would be kept in strict solitary confinement in a maximum security prison."

He paused as if waiting for the weight of the charges to fully sink down on me.

"Or…"

There was always an "or" usually involving me doing so sort of favor, usually community service, in exchange for the jail time. I always took the alternative and ran at first chance. I was good at disappearing off the grid. Something told me that I wouldn't be able to do anything like that this time however.

"You could agree to work for us for a time. Mostly it just means getting paid to pretend to be a normal person until your ability is required for a service. In this instance it would be the war in either Europe or the Pacific. Most likely Europe as Hitler has been tapping into the strengths of the so called "occult", you know, vampires, werewolves, dark magic…"

I cut him off, "That stuff doesn't exist."

He simply smiled at me. My eyes popped out of my head. His canines were elongated.

"You're a vampire?" I squeaked, surprised at the timidness in my own voice.

"Name's Kyle Moor," he, Kyle, said, "I was born in the year 1723 turned into a vampire 1741. I should note that there are two types of vampires. I'll go by Native American terminology because I hate the scientific shit that they have for us. I'm what you would call a Dark One. Those of us who fall under that category are described as more like the "traditional" vampire. Strange psychic powers, move through the shadows like we _were_ the shadow, incredible strength, acute senses, the need to drink blood…"

"Aren't your eyes supposed to be red?" I asked.

I looked into his eyes, a stormy sort of blue color. I blinked and gasped, sitting back in my chair in shock. His eyes were suddenly bright crimson. As his eyes held me captivated they slowly returned to the stormy blue color.

"Strange psychic powers," he listed off again, "I can subtly alter my appearance so that I look different. I could make my eyes be neon pink if I wanted them to be that color. Thing about vampires is that our weaknesses are far more limited than the Bram Stoker novelization of Dracula. Crossing running water, holy items, garlic, fuck—_sunlight—_all complete bullshit."

"Where'd the idea come from then," I asked, curious as to the nature of the man in front of me.

"We're predator's Bella, and before you ask: yes we do know that you prefer to be called "Bella" when you actually go by your real name," Kyle said, "the most convenient time to hunt is at night. Though actually Dark Ones are far more powerful at night than during the day. Most of our "supernatural" abilities don't work right during the light of day."

"Wow," I murmured, "Why are you telling me this?" I was suddenly rather suspicious of Kyle; no matter how friendly he was he still was a part of my abduction.

"Bella, your healing ability has been causing you to age extremely slowly," Kyle stated, "and has slowed it even more dramatically since the turn of the century. My resident "expert" (he put quotation marks in the air with his fingers as he said this) has analyzed it and speculates that it will slow even more dramatically. You're physically sixteen as of right now. Robert, my "expert", predicts that you'll age to seventeen by the mid sixties, eighteen somewhere in the eighties, and then nineteen by the next turn of the century, maybe a few years after. Thing is, you're going to stop aging once you hit nineteen. And since you stop aging your body will never wear out, meaning that you won't die unless someone kills you and that will be a difficult task in itself considering the same healing factor."

I was stunned. I was probably going to live forever according to that. That meant that if I took prison time…

"I'll take option B," I said, "What is it that I need to do?"

* * *

_Well, I hope that I've done an alright job so far. This is just the prologue to the main story, but it's going to last a few chapters so just bare with me for a while. I do have a good portion of the beginning of the story already written so I will just wait a few days to get reader feedback before uploading the next chapter._

_For reviewers: criticism is appreciated and asked for. If there is something you don't like that I'm doing let me know so that I know what I should look into changing._

_And finally, let me know how I did: please review._


	2. Prologue 2

The disclaimer transfers over to this and the following chapters.

This is still in the prologue, the "Twililght" story will begin in a few chapters after the back story has been established.

* * *

I sat on the plane, surrounded by my teammates. I was amazed that humans with strange abilities weren't entirely uncommon but were typically rare and it was unusual to get them together in large groups because of how sparse they—I guess I should really be saying _we_—really were. "Meta-humans" was the term Kyle's superiors used to refer to my kind.

I looked down at the M1 Garand resting in my hands. I had grenades strapped to my pack, an M1 bayonet attached to my thigh and a Smith & Wesson M&P strapped to my other thigh. Complete in military fatigue, including dog tags with my name them, I looked like a military infantryman to boot.

Kyle and his team of special force agents had spent long hours training me. Even though I was in good shape and healed fast the training was brutal.

_(flashback)_

_John Godfredson, a six foot-five black man who had to weigh over three hundred pounds in sheer muscle alone walked over to me and picked me up from where he'd tossed me. I cracked my neck and felt the muscles and bones knit themselves back into their proper places._

"_Fuck," I groaned, "Are you this gentle with all recruits?" He chuckled at the sarcastic tone to my voice._

"_No, just the ones who are small, fragile, and helpless," I rolled my eyes. Perfect, my new teammates had senses of humor to match my own. At least I could fit in that way, since I was a good forty to fifty pounds lighter than the next smallest person and the only girl. Though everyone on the team was different._

_Godfredson, who preferred to be called by his last name, which I thought a little egotistical considering his size but he was surprisingly down to earth, was a werewolf. He transformed in front of me, in broad daylight. Apparently the old days where they had to wait for the full moon were over and wolves could change at will. If he was big as a human he was enormous as a wolf, standing eight feet tall on his hind legs. He was also the only non-Caucasian person on the team. _

_Kyle was a vampire. He could go out in daylight just as he said he could. He was incredibly strong and fast, he was the reason why Godfredson was so down to earth. He could kick Godfredson's ass and he weighed over two hundred pounds lighter than Godfredson. But he was truly incredible when night came. He could walk up a wall, hang from the ceiling, literally be everywhere in a dark room at once, and even walk through walls._

_Robert Munro was a warlock. He would, when he wasn't fighting with his staff, be muttering things in languages I couldn't understand and the next thing you'd know something was blowing up or levitating across the room or appearing out of nowhere. He was the most vulnerable (he was pretty much a normal human if you excluded his magic) out of all of us so was perhaps the best trained fighter. He gave me training while the other two spared with me._

_It was just the four of us. The Meta-human, the werewolf, the vampire, and the warlock. It was all that was needed really. I watched Robert and Kyle fight sometimes and Robert would win some of the time, as amazing as that seems. It was funny sometimes looking at the two. You could swear that the two were brothers. They had similar facial structures, and both had short beards. Though Robert had longer hair, as well as also being an inch or so taller, and twenty pounds of muscle heavier. Robert was ripped._

_But the two of them acted so differently. Kyle was serious, businesslike. Robert loved to joke around and would find humor in just about anything. Something had happened to Kyle, if I wasn't mistaken, in his past that he regretted deeply, and he was able to cope with life by being organized and logical._

_Godfredson pulled me from my thoughts as he tackled me back to the ground. I squirmed underneath his weight and slipped out from under him. Jumping on his back I extended my claws and jabbed them into his back. Or I tried to anyway. Before I got that far I found myself buried in the brick wall surrounding the training yard._

"_You need to be faster," Robert said from his perch on top of the wall I now rested inside, "An enemy combatant won't just throw you into a wall. He'll throw you to the ground and shoot you or stab you with his bayonet. And when he realizes that that doesn't kill you he'll do worse. The people we fight are more than human, Creed; they can do to you what you can do to others. Don't hesitate to use lethal force."_

"_But if I do that in training and kill someone…" I started to argue, annoyed with him for calling me by my last name._

"_That's why you're fighting Godfredson," Robert explained, "Your claws are about six to seven inches long. A blade that length will merely annoy Godfredson because he is so big. Plus he's a werewolf so it will take more than just stabbing him in the heart to kill him."_

_I clambered out of the wall and turned back to face Godfredson. Taking a deep breath I prepared to take another go at him._

"_Is the pretty little girl coming after the big man?" Godfredson taunted me, smirking, "Oh, she's gonna get more than she bargained for. I'm gonna enjoy this!" He got a look in his eye that screamed to me "I'm gonna lay you on your back, spread you legs, and fuck you till you can't walk straight"._

_I growled. Every man I'd killed had that look in his eye before he met his end. We ran at each other and I ducked under his arms and punched him in the gut. He grabbed me, but I twisted out of his grip and kicked him in the back of his knees._

_He was back on his feet and jumping on me in a flash. I was suddenly pinned down, unable to move. Fuck. Not again. I started to panic. I froze as I heard his next words._

"_You look so innocent. I'm gonna take that innocence from you." He whispered this in my ear._

_Panic was replaced by unbridled rage. I slammed my head into his nose causing him to recoil, shifting his weight slightly off me and loosen his grip on my arms. With one quick movement I slipped my left arm out of his grasp and caught him across the throat with a punch. He rolled off me and I spun to my feet. I lashed a foot out at him as he rose to his feet and straddled his waist as he fell back to the ground. Both hands pulled back, claws extended, and plunged into his chest._

_Robert was at our side in a flash, pulling me off Godfredson and mumbling a healing spell, his palm placed on Godfredson's chest._

_Suddenly I realized what I had done and scooted back and away from where Robert worked on the fallen wolf. I ran into a pair of legs. Looking up I saw Kyle._

"_Impressive," he told me, "Now you need to do that every time you face an enemy."_

"_I almost killed a teammate," I whispered, "aren't you going to…"_

"_Are you shitt'n us?" Godfredson's voice called from across the grounds. I turned back to see him getting back up. Wolves and vampires healed incredibly fast as well, so all Robert had to do was keep Godfredson from dying while his body healed itself._

_Godfredson knelt down next to me. "Bella, Kyle and I nearly kill each other every time we fight each other. It's the only way we can truly test ourselves. We all, except Robert, can heal ourselves. We aren't going down as easily as those humans you killed before."_

_He helped me to my feet. "We shall keep this up. Your task now is to be able to do that without me having to make you think I'm adding myself to the list of your attempted rapists. And for the record, I'm sorry for resorting to that."_

_I nodded. And we were at it again._

_(Present day-early 1945)_

Kyle was resting his head against the wall of the plane, eyes closed.

Godfredson was reading from his pocket Bible.

Robert looked like he was praying.

I didn't blame them at all. They'd all seen combat before so they had an idea of what we were about to do. I on the other hand was a "greenback". This was going to be my first military encounter. Nervously I extended my claws. The white bone had an eerie luminescence to them in the dim light of the plane. I felt nauseous, or I think I did, my stomach felt like it there were little pins and needles in it pricking its lining. I guess this was what nausea felt like, I'd never felt it before.

"Nervous?" Godfredson asked me.

"Yeah," my voice cracked. Looking back down at the claws protruding from my knuckles I noticed that they were vibrating. My hands were shaking. Badly.

"Find a purpose," Kyle whispered.

"Huh?" I said, my whole body shaking.

"Find a purpose for why you are doing this," Kyle said again, "After you do that everything will be far easier. The fear will be there, yes, especially the first time. But if you have something you're fighting for the fear isn't so overbearing."

"What could a purpose for doing this be?" I whimpered, "I'm doing this to not spend eternity in jail. I don't know what you three are in this for but…"

"Redemption."

I blinked at Kyle as he turned his head in my direction and opened his eyes. "Redemption," he said again, "To hold myself once again as an equal to my brother and sister."

"Oh, shit. Not this crap again," moaned Robert, "We all have moments in our lives that we wish we could do over Kyle. Just because you were jealous of how "easy" your older brother had it back in the seventeen hundreds as the eldest son and got turned into a vampire to be superior to him at something doesn't mean that you're the "spawn of Satan" or anything like that. You were being the typical younger brother…"

"Most younger brothers I know look up to their elder brother with respect and admiration," Kyle said leaning his head back against the wall again and closing his eyes, "The last three years of my human life I was bitter toward James for having the top pick of wenches. Looking back after my death I realized that I had just as many girls vying for my affections as James but I was too jealous of him being the one to inherit the family title and trade to notice."

"Don't let Kyle get you down," Godfredson said mildly as he turned the pages of his pocket Bible, "He still hasn't forgiven himself for things that others have forgiven him for. Just find something that will make it easier to do the task that you have been assigned. I find that scripture gives me purpose. Don't ask me why, my reason is confusing to anyone other than myself. Robert over there finds that he cannot sit quietly when he knows what atrocities are being performed on people elsewhere in the world."

"You have the ability to scry and see what is happening to people and see if you have the ability to sit to the sidelines," Robert said pointedly.

Suddenly the lights in the plane shut off and a red light next to the door we were going to be jumping out of came on.

"Alright then," Robert said standing up and cracking his back, "Time to go to work."

"You think this is just a normal job?" I raised an eyebrow at him, synching the straps to my parachute down a little tighter.

"Normal for us," Robert said, picking his staff up, "Pilot, this is far enough I think we can walk from here."

The door in the plane opened and the green light came on. Godfredson stood up, still reading his Bible and walked out the door. I stood there disbelieving at how casual he was just walking out of a flying object several thousand feet off the ground.

"Creed," Robert called me by my last name, pissing me off a little, "You need to jump."

"I know. This isn't the first time I've done this you know," I growled. I walked over to the door and looked out. 'Just another training exercise,' I thought to myself, 'Just jump out of the plane and Godfredson will pick you up and we'll move on from there.'

My feet stayed firmly planted on the floor of the plane. I turned around to look at Kyle and Robert. "Don't you guys have parachutes?" I asked, my voice cracking.

"I think she needs a bit of encouragement, eh Kyle?" Robert said, pushing me to the side a little, "CANNONBALL!"

He jumped out of the plane, tucking his legs to his chest, curling into a little ball.

"What the fuck!?" I exclaimed, my voice cracking even more, "He just jumped without a parachute! Kyle what…"

"Robert will be fine," Kyle explained, "He trained with a parachute to appease our superiors. He doesn't need one, like me. Now we're almost out of the drop area so we need to get off now."

"Why…."

"Close the door!" Kyle yelled to the pilot. He grabbed me around the waist and jumped out of the plane with me. As soon as we were falling he let go and went into a dive, shooting past me as I plummeted to the earth below. Instincts kicking in I pulled my rip cord, deploying the chute. There was the sudden jerk that accompanies the sudden loss of speed when the chute fully opens. Gracefully I glided down to the ground below me.

I landed and quickly packed the chute back into the pack it was in. We were to leave the chutes behind so I left the pack where I landed and moved out. Slightly calmer now that I was on the ground I began sniffing the air, trying to get a scent of my teammates, preferably Godfredson as he had the strongest scent.

I found the faint scent of Kyle. Judging by how weak it was he was about half a mile away toward the north. I swallowed and took off in his direction, continuing to scent out my teammates as I moved.

The shadows of the forest whipped past me as I ran. I was mentally berating myself for taking so long to jump now. We were on a time schedule and only had a short amount of time to get to each checkpoint. I had a moment to register the river in front of me before I reached where the water had eroded a twenty foot gap in the land. Without pausing I jumped the river and kept running. I was thankful of all the conditioning and training Godfredson had me doing before the mission. Especially since it was the middle of January and there was a layer of snow on the ground. I had to run raising my knees higher than usual and it was much harder to run through the snow. It slowed a person down.

Kyle's scent intensified and I glanced to my left. He was now running along next to me. Our military fatigues were unique. Instead of the typical green we wore all black. Kyle had a rifle with him but since that would only really work on the normal human troops we would be encountering his primary weapon was a broad sword strapped to his back. He carried extra clothes in his pack for Godfredson in case Godfredson had to transform before striping.

Robert came out of the shadows and it was now the three of us running alongside each other. I sniffed the air again.

"We're about a mile away from Godfredson's position," Kyle said, "I'll run ahead and group up with him. We'll wait for you at the check point by the clearing." He vanished into the shadows without another word.

"It's freaky to see Kyle do that, you know," Robert said between breathes, "I mean he just vanishes like he was a shadow in the night. Course that's why they call his kind the Dark Ones I guess."

"How did you survive the fall?" I asked, hurdling over a fallen tree.

"My magical abilities allow me to slow my momentum as I fall," he told me as we ran through the forest, "It's like belaying down a cliff face rapidly I think. You're falling but it's a controlled fall. Kyle on the other hand could fall from twice as high and get up and shrug it off. And since it's at night—well—that just makes it easier for him."

We continued running through the woods. We weren't concerned about being spotted. Not only could I smell that there weren't any enemies around but the location of our objective was actually several more miles away. Even with the vampires and werewolves that were guarding our objective they wouldn't be able to notice us until we were within a couple miles of them and we were still well out of "range" for detection.

Godfredson's smell was almost over powering, I was wondering how we were going to get in unnoticed if we smelled the way we did, and Robert and I pulled up as we reached the place where Kyle and Godfredson were waiting for us.

"Alright, before we continue," Kyle said, "we're going to have to disguise our scents so that we aren't as noticeable." He handed each of us a bottle with a cap on it that would produce a small spray every time we pulled a little trigger mechanism. Looks like our superiors were as smart as they made themselves out to be.

Godfredson started spraying me and Robert sprayed Kyle. I guess I must have missed the point in the debriefing where this piece of information was told to us. All I knew about the mission was that the Nazi's had an extremely rare metal that was supposedly harder than any other material available. Werewolves and vampires in the Third Reich were positioned at the warehouse that it was stored at which was why the team I was on was being deployed to retrieve the metal so that the Nazi's couldn't use it.

Godfredson finished spraying me down and I began spraying him. It took considerably longer to cover up his scent than it took me since he was at least a foot taller than me. I used up all of my bottle covering his lower body and back and had to use what was left in the bottle he used on me to cover his front.

"We're two minutes ahead of schedule," Kyle said, glancing at his watch, "Let's go."

The four of us ran quickly through the clearing in the woods and back into the snow covered pine trees. If I had my information right we were somewhere in Austria. I glanced at Robert to see how he was holding up. He ran gracefully off to my right and slightly ahead of me. Considering how fast we were running, how cold it was, and how much gear we were carrying I found it amazing that he was keeping up with three non-human individuals.

Even when you're about to embark on a dangerous mission, possibly to ensure the future safety of Allied Troops and the fall of the Axis Powers, running though the snowy forests of Europe at high speeds with a bunch of guys who aren't saying much leaves you to your thoughts much of the time. I had time to run the last twenty years through my head.

My parents had passed away in 1922.

I had been employed in bars in five different states by 1929.

I was raped by an off duty Meta-human government agent in 1933. I killed him and went to living on the streets and stealing to get by.

I killed my second potential rapist in 1935 and by 1940 had killed twenty more. I had been arrested no less than forty times for various minor misdemeanors and public offenses by this time as well.

The same government that had employed my rapist abducted me in 1943 and hired me to practically replace him. I now worked with three men all day every day. Said three men trained me to fight properly and helped me be able to live again after running from my pain for ten years.

Now in 1945 I was thousands of miles away from home, running through the woods in the middle of winter, off to attack and secure a warehouse that had the rarest alloy of metal in the world: Adamantium.

* * *

_Well, I hope things are still going well. Let me know if you think about Kyle, Robert, and Godfredson's characters._

_Please review. Please? Pretty please?_


	3. Prologue 3

Ok, I'm updating relatively quickly right now because I have material done and not many people are responding to it. Hopefully with a little more legnth to the story it will be more attractive, so to speak.

* * *

[We're here,] Robert signaled. We were using complete sign language when in close proximity to the objective because the enemy inside could hear us. Our scent may have been covered by the spray but our voices couldn't be masked. Robert spent a good week and a half teaching me the coded signals practically non-stop. It came down the point where I wasn't allowed to speak to communicate I _had_ to use the signals in order to talk with my teammates. I found it amazing that Kyle and Robert had come up with such an intricate sign language system.

[Alright, remember that lethal force is necessary to complete the mission,] Kyle signed, mainly to me, [Our orders are not to spare anyone. As barbaric as that seems remember that our enemy can heal himself as well as we can and that there are only four of us and an estimated fifty of them. There are human soldiers here as well guarding the Adamantium but only a few perhaps a dozen at most.]

I was tempted to ask why there were so few guards here if the Adamantium was as valuable as it supposedly was but then remembered that it was guarded by non-human forces. A single vampire or werewolf could take on an entire human battalion and come away victorious due to the sheer power they possessed. I swallowed. There were around forty non-human soldiers to our four.

Granted three of our four were highly skilled fighters and I suspected that Kyle or Godfredson could have done this by themselves instead of sending all four of us in. Robert might be able to but since he was actually completely human if he got injured he'd stay that way until he could perform a healing spell on himself.

A question by someone who just found out that these "supernatural" creatures were being used by the military, in both the Allied and Axis militaries, but not typically used in combat forces could be answered quite simply: there aren't enough of them worldwide compared to normal human forces and it was easier to use them as guard detail because nobody would even think about trying to infiltrate the area because of the risks involved with deploying their own "supernatural" soldiers or losing an entire unit of humans to the non-human guards. In short, it was impractical to use soldiers like the ones on my team in active duty. We were more effective as guards or special, and we mean _special_, ops units.

We split up and synchronized our watches. At exactly 2:32 and 4 seconds Godfredson would begin his attack on the main entrance in wolf form. Nine seconds later Kyle would come into the building from the west to broadside the enemy forces. Twenty-two seconds later Robert would enter the buildings second floor through the window confusing the soldiers even more. He would blast a hole in the roof which would cause the soldiers to be looking for more troops dropping in from above. This wouldn't be the case as I would be entering through the man hole in the center of the complex three seconds after the roof flew off. The confusing and seemingly random intervals being used was designed so that the enemy couldn't predict what we were going to be doing exactly which would give us the advantage of confusion as well as surprise.

All that precise timing meant that after my watch beeped at 2:32 I had thirty-eight seconds to get the man hole open. This all pended on me reaching or being at least close to the man hole by the time my watch beeped. I had a fifty meter crawl through a pipe that would be barely big enough for me. Our rifles and other fire arms had been for if we encountered the enemy before reaching the warehouse. Now that we were here they were practically useless because we would be using close quarter hand to hand combat. I left my rifle, bayonet, pistol, and grenades with Kyle's pack and Godfredson's clothing.

I crept through the bushes, working my way to where the pipe opened and drained into the stream nearby. This was gonna smell bad. Chances were that this was a sewage pipe that I was going to be crawling through. I guess it wasn't any worse than living in the alleys of Richmond, Virginia. Lots of families didn't have the luxury of a flushable toilet in some areas of major cities and still used chamber pots and dumped them out the windows into the alley. Thankfully I was never underneath a window when this happened but the stench of human waste was putrid and near unbearable at times. Especially with the drought that plagued the nation so that nothing was washed away.

I reached the end of the bushes and got down on my stomach and belly crawled toward the pipe I was going to need to crawl through. I checked my watch. I still had eleven minutes and seven seconds until Godfredson initiated the attack. I estimated that it would take me at least five minutes, three hundred seconds, to crawl the fifty meters through the pipe. This meant that I now had five minutes and forty-two seconds left and counting to reach the pipe for the minimum amount of time till my part of the attack.

I carefully scented and listened for the approach of enemy soldiers. I couldn't smell anything past the stench of the sewage coming from the pipe and the only noises I could hear anywhere close to me was the sound of me crawling through the snow.

Four minutes eleven seconds left before I had to be at the pipe. I was thirty meters away. I could reach the pipe in less time than I had but I needed to concentrate on stealth. Kyle had trained me as a sniper, which required me to sneak through a field filed with military personnel and shoot specified targets without being noticed. I also had half an hour to shoot all seven targets and make it the two hundred meters through the field. If anyone spotted me they would say "sniper reveal your position". If they were anywhere close to my position, as in if they were looking within three feet of me I was to stand up because I had failed the task. At one point to avoid being detected I crawled under the very vehicle that was driving around with people trying to spot me. I managed to pass the snipers test with three seconds to spare.

I was now twenty meters away from the drain. Three minutes twenty seconds left to make it. It was taking me about fifty seconds to crawl ten meters out here so I was actually crawling faster than I needed to be, which was perfectly alright. If I reached the pipe with extra time I wouldn't be so hard pressed to get to the man hole in five minutes.

Ten meters. Two minutes twenty-nine seconds. A twig snapped and I lay perfectly still. I sniffed the air. It was a human soldier. Shit! Had I been seen? I sniffed again, concentrating heavily on trying to smell out how many soldiers were here. There were two.

Carefully I crawled as quietly as I could while still making relatively quick forward progress. I had one minute to reach the pipe and I was five meters away. I was so close. Four meters. Three. Two. I could reach out and touch the pipe if I tried hard enough.

Suddenly there was a boot on my back. I didn't wait to find out what they were going to do to me. There was too much at stake and I was running out of time to reach the man hole. My claws shot out of my knuckles and I twisted myself out from underneath the soldiers' foot.

Spinning around on my back I knocked him off his feet and slammed my fist into his head. He died soundlessly. I pulled the bayonet off his body, found his partner, cocked my arm back and threw the blade through the air. It struck the man in the back. He jerked stiffly and slumped to the ground.

I pulled myself into the pipe and began squirming furiously down it. I had four minutes and fifty three second to crawl fifty more meters, seven seconds less than I had calculated necessary for me to do the crawl. I had to move as fast as I could and didn't have time to check and make sure that the bodies were dead.

The smell was beyond anything I had imagined it to be. Fuck! Shit! What the Hell did these Nazi undead soldiers—no, that couldn't be right, vampires didn't take shits—Nazi giant fur balls eat? I knew Godfredson preferred his steaks, which was the main part of his diet, to be fresh, raw meat but I'd walked past the bathroom a few times after he'd come out of it and the smell had never been this bad.

Then it dawned on me. There was a concentration came only a few miles away from this warehouse. The Nazi werewolves were probably eating the dead carcasses of the prisoners! That probably tasted good considering how little food people in concentration camps got and how emaciated they were! I felt like vomiting but kept it in knowing it would just slow me down.

I was keeping a count in my head of the seconds that passed. I was to one hundred thirteen; I had one hundred and eighty seconds left to reach the man hole. I judged that I had gone about twenty meters give or take, most likely take.

I kept squirming my body through the pipe. A large chunk of shit popped up and hit me in the face. I couldn't help it. I puked. But I kept going, now dealing with the smell of my own volatile fluids as well as the smell of excrement.

My count was to two hundred seventeen. I had seventy-six seconds to reach the man hole. I crawled faster, hoping to be able to outperform my anticipated level of output. Fuck'n Hell! Why'd the superiors choose to use this Goddamn pipe in the first place!?

I had forty-five seconds left to reach the man hole.

Forty-four.

Forty-three.

Forty-two.

Forty-o—my watch beeped.

Fuck! I began squirming like I had never squirmed before. I was off by three whole seconds! There wasn't any room for error in this mission and while the other three could make up for me if I couldn't pull my own weight it wouldn't look good on my record and I might get sent to prison after all as a useless asset in the field.

I could hear the muffled screams and roars from up above as Godfredson and Kyle created chaos amongst the soldiers. I had another twenty seconds before Robert came in through a top floor window.

Push forward with the legs. Pull forward with the arms. Push forward with the legs. Pull forward with the arms. Another chunk of shit hit me in the face but I was too busy trying to make it to the fucking man hole to throw up this time.

I had twelve seconds before a loud explosion would occur when Robert blasted a hole in the roof. The explosion was actually a signal for me so that I knew when to open the man hole.

Push forward with the legs. Pull forward with the arms. Push forward with the legs. Pull forward with the arms. I was constantly testing the roof of the pipe with the top off my head looking for the hole that was where the man hole was.

Six.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

There was an explosion at the exact moment my head found the hole. I felt momentary relief that I had reached the hole on time.

I pushed up on the cover, lifting it up, and slid it away from the hole. Gripping the edges of the hole I pulled myself out of the stinking tube and into the chaos above me.

Godfredson was wrestling with about three other werewolves at the same time. I couldn't see Kyle. Robert was using his metal staff to deflect fire from some human soldiers. Next to them, what appeared to be some sort of vampires, they looked and smelled nothing like Kyle, were looking up at the gaping hole in the roof.

I grabbed the man hole cover and threw it like a disk at the human soldiers. One of them was struck clean in the face with it crushing his skull. Another was grazed in the head just enough that he fell over unconscious. There were five other humans and three vampires that didn't get hit. They all turned their attention to me.

Fuck.

Not waiting for them to make a move I went into motion, zigzagging across the floor to avoid the bullets fired at me. The floor beneath the enemy soldiers exploded sending a human flying my way. I popped my claws and slashed through his face as he went by.

Robert dropped down from the stairway he was on, spinning his staff over his head. He had said that it was a completely useless maneuver offensively but it was intimidating and caused more frightened opponents to pause momentarily. In that moment of hesitation he struck out with the staff, sweeping a vampire off its feet and hacking another across the face. I could hear the bones snap as the metal staff whistled through the air. Robert spun back around to the first vampire, raising a hand to his lips as if he were about to blow a kiss to someone.

Fire. Fire erupted from his hand and shot out like a dragons breath, engulfing the vampire on the floor in its cloud of burning energy. He straightened up and jabbed his staff down like he was planting a flag. The floor around him shook and he was vaulted high into the air, the two vampires that were running at him collided underneath him. I didn't wait for him to return to the ground to deal with them. Pouncing on them I stabbed one through the throat, ripping up and slicing through his head. The other lashed out at me. I parried his fists and dropped low, slashing through his right knee, and spun around, kicking him in the chest as I rose back up to my full height. He fell onto the burning vampire, catching flame himself.

Hands grabbed me from behind and I jerked my head back, smashing it into the nose of my attacker. The resulting crunch and loosening of the grip on my arms told me that he was one of the human guards. I stabbed him through the chest and looked up in time to see Robert using his staff like a baseball bat to snap the remaining human's neck.

The vampire that I had ripped gashes in its head was back on its feet, the wounds slowly closing up. I didn't know where Kyle was at the moment, Godfredson was in the middle of a four way wrestling match with three other werewolves, and Robert was busy beating the shit out of two other vampires. It was amazing to watch Robert do that, pulling chunks of floor and wall out and hurling them around the warehouse at his targets. Lightning laced from his staff as he advanced toward his prey. It was just me and this one vampire, I guess.

He was being cautious of me; I had to smirk at that. He learned quickly. Either that or he was a spoiled brat that didn't like getting his hands dirty and since I was covered in shit (literally) he was torn between duty and staying clean.

If he had qualms about remaining clean he got over them quickly once he realized that he was covered in his own blood. He ran at me so quickly I had only enough time to fall backwards and roll him over me. Somersaulting over my back I sprang up to my feet and rounded on my tumbling adversary. He was scrambling to his feet and I kicked him in the face sending him back to the floor. I couldn't let any of my opponents have a second to get a grasp of how I fought, if I toyed with them they would toy with me as soon as they found a way to block my attacks and I would be done for. Thankfully my razor sharp claws made blocking my attacks about as easy as catching a blade with bare hands.

I fell on him and hacked his body to pieces. Vampires could put themselves back together if the body parts were close together but if the parts were separated for long enough they died. So as I tossed his head to the north end of the building and his arms and legs to the west end and his torso to the south east corner I was pretty sure that this vampire was dead.

A howling roar alerted me to the advancing werewolf a second before he got to me. In that second I jumped onto jeep and leapt into the air, caught a pipe and swung myself up onto a narrow walkway between landings on the second level of the warehouse. The werewolf skidded passed me on the floor beneath the walkway, turning its ugly head up to growl at me. I turned and ran down the walkway away from it. A loud thud and snarling growls told me that the werewolf had joined me on the narrow platform and was now chasing after me. I sprinted as fast as I could, which was rather fast, at the wall in front of me. Upon reaching it I stepped onto the wall, climbing up it for a few steps before pushing off and twisting my body around so that I landed on the wolf's back as he plowed headfirst into the wall. I gutted its neck, hoping that it would bleed to death before it healed itself. For good measure I also cut through its ribs, tearing holes in its lungs.

I turned around only to fall back on my ass as another wolf appeared directly in front of me. I then realized that I would have been dead if it had not been for the broad sword buried to the hilt in the side of its skull. Nervously I glanced up at Kyle who was looking down at me.

"That was a close one, Bella," he said, pulling the sword out of the dead wolf, "You gave us a bit of a scare there for a moment."

Godfredson walked up the stairs, wrapping a cloth garb around his waist. "That seems to be the last of them," he said, "All soldiers have been accounted for except for two humans. Robert is looking for them to dispose of them."

"He'll find them at the entrance to the pipe I crawled through," I said, accepting Kyle's hand as he helped me to my feet, "I ran into two soldiers as I reached the pipe. I took care of them as silently as I could and crawled into the pipe. Remind me to kill whoever had the idea of me coming in that way."

"You dispatched them pretty quietly," Kyle commented, wiping the blood from his sword, "I heard something fly through the air around the time that you should have been entering the pipe but I never heard it hit anything."

Coming from Kyle that was an enormous compliment. Kyle and Godfredson, more so when he was in wolf form, could listen to conversations on the other side of a crowded room.

"I found the unaccounted for soldiers," Robert said, appearing next to us, "My guess is that Bella killed them seeing as they were right next to the pipe she had to crawl through."

"You're quick on the uptake," I said, "More than I can say for some of these guys. I've been in the army for a total of sixteen months and I'd say that you boys trained me a hell ov'a lot better than these clowns."

"The Third Reich wasn't counting on Allied Forces sending in a team of highly trained non-human combatants," Robert mused, "By the way, Bella, you look like shit. Anything we can do to help you with your predicament?"

Even I had to laugh at Robert's comment about my appearance.

* * *

_Hope you're enjoying the story so far. Let me know, please review._


	4. Prologue 4

Last chapter of the prologue! Hope my OC's have been well thought out so far.

* * *

What was done for my "predicament" was that Godfredson hauled a metal basin out of somewhere and Robert filled it with snow then heated the entire thing up so that the snow melted into hot water. I stripped out of my feces encrusted military fatigue and hopped right in. I'd been taking baths in the same room as Robert and Godfredson since we bunked together back in the states during my training. As a vampire Kyle didn't have to sleep and so he spent the time that we weren't training me doing a "desk job" as he referred to it as. In any case anything that was to be seen had been seen before and I didn't feel self conscious about my body around them. Coming from a rape victim that showed how much I trusted my teammates.

Robert had a pan of water that he was gazing into, scrying for approaching enemies most likely, from where sat near me in the basin. Kyle and Godfredson were doing the heavy lifting and transporting the supply of Adamantium into the trucks. Depending on how much there was, Intelligence had never discerned just how much the Nazi's had, just that they had it, I was either going to be posing as a local woman that Kyle, who could influence any enemy forces we might encounter to believe the story we told them with his mental abilities, had picked up for entertainment at night. If there was enough Adamantium that a forth truck was needed I was to dress as a German soldier, like the other men, and drive just in front of Robert who would be altering my appearance enough to make me look like a sufficient Nazi at a quick glance. Personally I was hoping for the second scenario. I knew that I was attractive so it would be easier to pass me off as someone the guys had "picked up" but the thought of what might entail if the farce was actually real made my insides squirm.

As I bathed my mind drifted back to what Kyle had said before the mission had started. I didn't really have any personal reason to fight. But the reason I fought was so that I would survive to the next day. I guess that was my "purpose" for fighting: survival. I blushed a bit as I realized how selfish my reason sounded next to Robert's and Godfredson's. But Kyle's reason stumped me. Why did he feel that he needed to redeem himself for sins others had already forgiven him for?

Robert was looking at me with an amused eye. He probably knew what was on my mind. I had opened my mouth several times to start my question but couldn't bring myself to say anything. Finally, as the water started to cool and I climbed out to have Robert blast dry me I worked up the nerve.

"What happened to Kyle?" I asked as Robert heated the air around me, turning it into a tiny, warm whirlwind.

"You ask'n about what we were talk'n about back in the plane?" Robert asked, focusing on his task, "I'll give you an abbreviated long rendition of what I know."

"_What?_" I utterly confused by Robert's word choice, "Abbreviated long rendition? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means I'll give you as much as I know without going into the intimate details of Kyle's life," Robert said, finishing drying me off and handing me a German soldier uniform. Looks like there was enough Adamantium for a fourth truck.

"Kyle has an older brother and a younger sister," Robert began, "His brother's name is James. His sister is Ann. A lovely thing she is too, but I digress. Way back in the day, year seventeen thirty-eight I believe, their father became severely ill and died. James took over the blacksmith's shop that the family own, employing Kyle who was more interested in that kind of work than James was. James enjoyed building things but was never happy as a blacksmith. Turned out he was about two hundred years ahead of his time. He's enjoying some of this fancy electrical stuff that's been developed lately."

"Any way, they were a happy family, besides having no parents. Their mother died in childbirth with a fourth child, who was sadly stillborn. But issues began to rise between Kyle and James. As stated before Kyle was jealous that James was getting all the attention from the local ladies. Also as the second born son he received none of the inheritance that their father left for them. I think James planned on giving Kyle the smithy as soon as he found something that he liked better, but until then James was the head of the family and owned the smithy and the family title. He was also the better military man, they were both in the local militia. James gave Kyle quite the thrashing when he found out that Kyle had lied about his age to join up."

Robert paused for a moment as I began binding my breasts so that I looked more masculine. "Both brothers loved each other deeply, but Kyle resented James for being older. He had everything while Kyle had little to nothing." He sighed and leaned his head back, "God I'm not doing a good job at telling this story. I just keep saying the same thing over and over again."

I pulled the uniform's shirt on, buttoning it up. Robert was making sense in my mind, but I kept silent and let him tell the story.

"James eventually got married to a girl around Ann's age, which settled Kyle down a bit now that James wasn't the eligible bachelor, but the old feelings of resentment for being the kid brother tagging along behind the older one never went away," Robert continued, "Kyle did it to himself really and he realizes this. He did everything that James did and James was usually the better of the two of them at whatever activity it was."

"Sounds like they were close," I said, lacing up the boots I had been given. I had to stuff them with padding so that my feet didn't slide around in them. No German soldier was going to have feet as small as my feet were so our superiors simply gave us the smallest pair they could get their hands on and we had to make do.

"The still are," Robert said, he had returned to scrying in the pan of water, "James Moor is actually one of our superiors. Ann is a part of our government's research teams. You'd be amazed at what they come up with in some of those labs. You're familiar with the light spectrum? One of those characters suggested that we might be able to heat up food using a microwave." He started laughing at what he was saying, "There's a lot of bullshit out there but that's definitely something you'd have to roll your pant legs up a bit for."

He pulled out a case of cigars, lighting one for himself and taking a long drag breathed out the cloud of tobacco smoke. He glanced at me. "Care for a stogie? Believe me these are pretty expensive cigars. If I'm going to make myself sick by smoking I figure I might as well do it with style."

"Smoking doesn't make people sick," I said, deciding to accept the offer, I held the fat cigar in my mouth as he lit it using his thumb and forefinger to produce a small flame that he extinguished quickly upon lighting my cigar.

"Actually it does," Robert said, puffing on his cigar, "People that smoke eventually start to smoke more and more, which makes them cough and splutter, doesn't make them breathe right, slows them down, and many of them die long before many of their friends do. Not entirely sure why this is," he inhaled deeply and breathed out the smoke in a long stream, "But it's a nice way to go out if you ask me. Someone like you probably wouldn't be as affected as normal people are."

I breathed the cigar smoke out of my nose, which made all the sensory glands in there stand at attention. Wow. I had to agree, even if this would kill me if I were a normal human being this would be a hell ov'a way to die. Then I remembered him saying that people had difficulty breathing if they smoked a great deal. Maybe this wasn't such a good thing after all. I took another drag off my cigar.

"Back on subject," Robert laughed to himself, "In seventeen forty-one, the village the Moor's lived in was attacked by a vampire. He was in the "Dark One's" category, there's another category that is referred to as the "Cold One's" but that's another story. There were a couple of "Cold One's" here on guard duty actually you probably noticed that some of the vampire's were a bit different from Kyle. The vampire wiped out the entire village, except for the Moor's."

"So, James' wife was killed in front of him and Ann, who was a dear friend of James' wife. They were told that they could be with her again if they let themselves be turned into vampires. Desperate to be with her they let themselves be bitten and the transformation happened."

I blinked, almost not believing what Robert was telling me. I had finished dressing as a Nazi so we could leave as soon as Kyle and Godfredson were done loading the trucks. "They became vampires so they could be reunited with their dead friend," I restated, pointing my cigar at Robert.

"Yup!" Robert nodded, "Vampire lied to them up front. He just wanted more servants to control. Doesn't work that way though, after a vampire has aged a few undead years, sometimes even months, they aren't dependant on the vampire who turned them and can leave if they so choose to do so. It was a rather nasty shock for them when they woke back up and found out they had been tricked in any case. It was worse for Kyle through. Kyle had been away from the village and heard the screams as he was returning. The vampire discovered that there was a third Moor and sought him out. Kyle was seduced by the power that vampirism offered. He thought that he could finally outdo James at something this way."

I had heard about the German Psychologist Alfred Adler not long ago and with the library back at the base available to me had actually read some of his writings. Kyle sounded like the typical ambitious middle child trailing after the oldest child who was confident. And so far was not something that Kyle should feel that he was a terrible person over yet.

"Kyle woke up in a room next to his brother and sister and immediately realized what a foolish thing he'd done," Robert chewed on the end of his cigar lightly, "The vampire made things worse for him by taking Ann out of the room ever night and violently raping her. Keep in mind that Ann was a sixteen year old girl and though that was of marriageable age back than it was still quite young. Both James and Kyle adored Ann, though Kyle was actually Ann's favorite. Both brothers went ballistic when they found out about what was happening to Ann. To make a long story short, there was a great deal of bloody violence that night resulting in the death of the vampire who had turned them and most of his servants by James' hand while Kyle fled with Ann, comforting her."

"Out of everything I've just told you," he said as he stood up, putting the German Army helmet on, "What you need to remember is that Kyle believes that his reasons for becoming a vampire were incredibly selfish. Because Ann was so dear to him and what happened to her, he still hasn't forgiven himself for him moment of weakness. Even though both Ann and James hold him blameless for what happened. He's ashamed of himself and has been for over two hundred years. He puts up a good face for someone who likes to wallow in self loathing if you ask me."

Godfredson gave a whistle signaling that we were moving out. Robert disposed of our cigars, I definitely needed to get my hands on some of those things, and we headed out to where the trucks were laden with Adamantium. Sure enough there were four of them, filled to capacity as well. Kyle and Godfredson had even placed containers of the alloy in the cab of the vehicles because there wasn't room for them in the back. For being such a rare alloy the Germans sure had a shit ton of it.

I focused my thoughts on keeping up with the Godfredson who was in the truck in front of me as we pulled out of the warehouse. As we drove into the distance a large explosion lit up the night sky. Robert hadn't been able to resist blowing up the entire compound apparently. Either that or I had missed the part of the debriefing where he had been given orders to destroy the evidence of our attack.

As we headed to the extraction zone, some fifty miles south east of the warehouse, I realized how good of friends I had become with these three men. Of these men two were definitely going to die. Robert had told me jokingly that he'd consider it a miracle if he made it passed the mid 1990's considering his destructive lifestyle, he would never tell me what his lifestyle was so I wouldn't know how true that prediction might be, but Robert seemed like a reliable enough guy to believe when he told us that he'd probably die upon his seventieth birthday. Robert was twenty five at the moment.

Godfredson would live to be very old, he had told us about his great grandfather who had lived to be two hundred and seventy years old once. He was still in his mid eighties so he had a good ways to go before he had to worry about dying naturally. But even with that I was likely to have to deal with him dying on me. Kyle was the only person I could count on not dying on me.

I sighed, turning left onto the new road to follow Godfredson as we continued our little convoy. As an immortal being I had a limited number of choices for a romantic partner. At the ripe age of seventy-nine I wasn't a virgin, the Meta-human I replaced in the governments attack forces had made sure of that, but was still inexperienced in the realm of romantic engagements. Though I doubted Kyle and I would ever become that sort of couple. He didn't strike me as the kind of guy I'd like to get hitched to.

_Time lapse…._

…_.September 13, 1976…._

I sat on a log looking over a lake at the sun setting behind the pine forests of Minnesota. I was somewhere in the Boundary Waters near the American border to Canada. I took a drag from my cigar. Robert had got me hooked thirty-one years ago and I went out of my way to buy the best cigars I could get. That wasn't much of a problem, the government paid me enough in a year to get me by for a decade. I spent most of my money that I did spend on cigars, whiskey wasn't terrible every once in a while, and motorcycles. Harley Davidson had been making some incredible machines lately. I was actually out here on an evening cruise, living out in this area of the country.

Robert had never gotten married and I don't think he ever really cared to. He was old enough now, as a regular human, that he was unfit for typical active combat. He was in charge of whipping new recruits into shape nowadays. Godfredson had fallen off the attack force roster and had become a munitions expert. The Atomic Bombs dropped on Hiroshima and Nagasaki had awed him, the explosion did anyway he was always saddened that such a beautiful sight had to be tainted by the loss of life, and he spent many of his days sitting at a desk fiddling with black powder and bullet fragments.

I had just come back from active duty in Vietnam where I was monitoring the movements of various Meta-human guerrilla factions. Several of them I had to deal with personally. Kyle had been shifted more and more into a desk job as the years went by, which I think drove him crazy. What drove him the farthest down the path of insanity was that the mission we went on during WWII to acquire the large amount of Adamantium had been virtually meaningless for the past thirty years. As it turned out the Third Reich hadn't figured out how to liquefy the alloy so it couldn't be molded into any useful item until that came about. Our highly successful mission had been pushed to the side the instant we reached home and the fact that four soldiers had attacked a warehouse guarded by nearly fifty supernatural and human guards and successfully returned went completely unnoticed.

I smiled, smelling Kyle approach me from behind. He was as silent as ever despite sitting behind a desk all day now. I wouldn't have noticed him had I not been reminiscing and his smell been on my mind.

"I heard about 'Nam," he said without preamble. I made a non-committal noise and continued puffing my cigar.

"I know I had nothing to do with it…but I'd like to apologize for that general's actions in that village," he said, "If you hadn't been there to bitch him out we probably would have had a huge mess on our hands trying to explain why American troops had destroyed an entire village of non combatant individuals. His Court Marshall is still pending."

"That makes the stinging of the firing squads bullets oh so less painful," I said sarcastically, "You're not like Robert who would just find me for the hell of it and start talking so what do you want?"

"My superiors have found a way to melt the Adamantium," Kyle said, sitting down on the log next to me leaning forward with his elbows on his knees, he was wearing surprisingly casual clothing, just a pair of dark jeans and white shirt with a black leather jacket. He would have looked like a member of one of these greaser gangs that hung out back in the fifties if it hadn't been for his beard and lack of grease in his hair. "They have a procedure that they would like to do. My brother, sister and I have been fighting it with all our worth but they demand that it happen."

"What is it?" I asked, confused as to why he was telling me about this.

"Ann found a way to bond the metal to various objects," Kyle continued, not looking at me, "One of the more successful bondings was to human bones."

I took a drag from my cigar and stared at him. What importance did this have for him to seek me out? So some scientists had found a way to attach a metal alloy to someone's bones. Why tell me?

"Let me guess," I glared at him, "The process has enough complication to it that they want to have someone with good chance of surviving the operation to try it first to see if it works on a live human and seeing that I recently survived a point blank firing squad in Vietnam I'm a likely candidate?"

Kyle reached into his pocket and pulled out a one hundred dollar bill and handed it to me. "We have a winner," he said, smiling slightly. I had to giggle at this. It was the first time I had ever heard him say a real joke. Sure he wasn't an all doom and gloom kind of guy but he rarely cracked a joke. Made Robert look like he was a mirror image of what he was even more.

Mortal. Funny. The only problem was that they were both incredible fighters. That wasn't a real problem but if you wanted to call Kyle and Robert opposing sides to a coin there needed to be a few more differences before there could be similarities.

I drew a long draught on my cigar. I didn't smoke much around people. A young "teenage" girl smoking a twenty dollar cigar (I told you they were the best) riding around on a Harley wasn't exactly something that you saw every day. I had to keep up some semblance of a normal life to get by in the world.

"Why do our superiors want to do this?" I asked, glancing at him. He hadn't aged a day since I met him in 1943 thirty-three years ago. I'd aged like Robert had predicted I'd age and I looked like I was somewhere between seventeen and eighteen right now. Robert had gray hair now and, while still in incredible shape for a human, was nowhere near the fighter he'd once been. It was sad to see him age but it was an aspect of life and we all had to live with it. Kyle had seen many more friends die than I had. I didn't envy him one bit.

"I think it's because they also have a theoretical cloning procedure that they want to test," Kyle growled, "Robert actually got angry with them when he found out." He laughed, "We've known Robert for a long time, me especially, and I've never seen him get mad once. Let's just say that the committee backed off their ulterior agenda as they were showered with hot coffee pots."

I chuckled. That was Robert alright. "What kind of ulterior motive would this be that you're talking about?" I asked.

"I think they're scared of what some of the Meta-human agents are capable of," Kyle said, "They want to have one that they have absolute control over should one of you "go rouge". It's just a bunch of paranoid old men trying to grasp some semblance of control over something that they have no real authority over. Besides, if someone went rouge it's not like they'd get passed the other hundred and fifty of us in the government."

One week later found me lying naked, with a few strips of cloth to preserve my "modesty", on a steel table. Kyle's sister Ann was sitting next to me in a white coat going over the last minute check list before the Adamantium was fused to my bone structure. She looked like she was around sixteen, as Robert had told me, and was smaller than my five foot four inch body. Everything about her screamed "innocent little girl" but for those who knew her we knew better. I'd recently found out that Ann could fight a group of fifty men three times her size and walk away from the fight without as much as a wrinkle in her outfit. She preferred research to fighting though.

"Once again I would like to remind you that this will be an incredibly painful procedure," she scoffed, "and because of your healing abilities your body will simply metabolize any sedative we give you too quickly for us to give you one. You will feel every moment of agony."

I thought back to the pain I'd lived through after my rape, clawing at my crotch for days, the inexorable feeling of helplessness, training with Godfredson, and then the firing squad in Vietnam. "Can't be much worse than what I've already lived through," I said.

"You have no idea," Ann said looking into my eyes, "The reason why you won't be incinerated by the molten Adamantium is because there's an organic chemical in it that is keeping it from solidifying at the temperature cool enough to enter your body. Once inside your body, the chemical will be metabolized by your healing factor and the metal will harden, encasing your bones with an indestructible material. In a nutshell, you will be, pound for pound, the most expensive weapon in the United States Military."

Considering I weighed around one hundred fifteen pounds and would be adding an estimated sixty, Adamantium was pretty dense stuff, I was quite sure of this fact. The door opened and several more doctors walked into the room.

"How long did you say this was going to take?" I asked opening my mouth for the mouth guard they were giving me.

"Approximately one hour," Ann said, strapping me down to the table.

I swallowed as I saw them pick up the injection devices, which looked like paint spraying devices only with long, thick needles and an indestructible metal in liquid form in the tubes attached to them. It was going to be a long sixty minutes…

* * *

_Fun, fun, fun. Especially for Bella. Let me know how I did, please review. We'll be getting into the main story after this chapter. I've only got a couple more chapters written out already so give me your thoughts concerning what I've written so far so I can carry them over into the remaining story._


	5. Chapter 1

Alright, we have made it to the main story line. For those of you who are curious as to how I'm going to go about the story of Twilight I've got my own little rendition in mind that incorporates the OC's that I have. I hope that it will be refreshingly original, not that the Twilight story is bad or anything. Personally I find the books after the first one to be increasingly more frustrating but that's because I don't like drama that much. I'm more of an action kind of person.

But I'm also the kind of guy that doesn't like to bore people with long author's notes at the beginning unless I have reviews that I need to respond to. I'm actually a little disappointed in the amount of reviews that I have so far. I mean, is it that hard to spend an extra sixty seconds or so to tell me what your thoughts are concerning my story? I know I don't always give a review to the chapters that I read and I'm not expecting people to review every single chapter religiously but some more feedback would be appreciated.

Anywho: On with the story!

* * *

____

--2007--

I roared down the interstate on my 2004 Heritage Softail. Of all the places I could be heading for a bit of down time and recuperation Forks, Washington was definitely not one of the places that I would be choosing. However, it was where another government Meta-human lived and worked as Chief of Police. Charles Xavier Swan was a telepath and a powerful one too. He had been married once, to a girl right out of high school, he was just two years older than her. However he'd realized that she really didn't love him that way it was his mental abilities that coerced her into loving him. He slowly backed her out of the relationship by removing whatever he had laced into her personality and they divorced after five years of marriage. She was naturally a flighty person and had moved away. Since then he preferred his solitude, easier to not manipulate people when you weren't surrounded by them.

That was one reason why I was heading to Forks. The other reason was that Charles, or Charlie as he preferred to be known as, had discovered that a coven of Cold One's had taken residence in the small backwater town. Afraid of his own abilities, and knowing that if they were hostile and they found out he was watching them he couldn't manipulate all seven vampires and get away. So he called in to James Moor who informed Kyle who dispatched me to the area.

All of my things had already been sent ahead of me but I preferred to travel the open road. When you're immortal like I am you are never in too much of a hurry, you have all the time in the world to get something done. It pissed off many of my superiors greatly when I performed trivial tasks at a leisurely pace when they wanted the task to be completed immediately. I smirked at the thought of the higher ups getting all red in the face and flustered as I calmly performed each and everything they asked me to do (go monitor the emigration of these Meta-humans from Poland to America, go watch Robert's fifteen year old son for a month, go show the new recruits how it's really done) at my own pace. It was a bit of payback for what was perhaps the most agonizing hour of my one hundred forty-two years.

Ann was right about it going to hurt like a bitch. Words couldn't even begin to describe the burning sensation as the needles poked through my skin and began to bond Adamantium to my skeleton. I was poked no less than three hundred times.

The other purpose for that experiment was to get a sample of my DNA. The higher ups had wanted a Meta-human like me that they could control, but with Robert, Godfredson, Kyle, Ann, and James (who was superior to all of us but subordinate to the "higher ups") watching them, and Ann doing all the experimentation, there was no way that they were going to get what they had originally wanted. Ann would give them a clone of me alright, but she would take her own sweet time doing it and she wanted to have the procedure perfect before starting. Meaning that she wanted to use my DNA to fabricate an artificial egg for me and use some _guy's_ sperm to fertilize it. It would then be around sixty years before my "offspring" would be able to be trained. A side detail that the higher ups had failed to take into account.

Stopping in a small town just inside the border of Washington State I bought myself a bottle of beer from a bar and paused to drink it and smoke my cigar. It was cold outside, it was March after all and though I wasn't affected by the cold much it looked suspicious for a girl my apparent age to be standing outside a bar drinking a beer and smoking a Cuban. But it was the anniversary of Robert's death and I always took time to remember him in this way.

Robert had lived out his predictions, dying at the age of seventy in 1995. Prior to that some twenty year old chick right out of college had a fetish for old men and had gotten pregnant with his kid. He left her his house and money, both of which were substantial, to care for little Damian Kyle. Damian wasn't so little anymore though, standing five feet eleven inches at fifteen years of age. It was yet to be determined whether he had his father's abilities as a warlock.

I still had to get to Forks by nightfall so I finished my beer quickly and extinguished my half used cigar. I was returning to my motorcycle when some policemen walked up behind me. Great, I was probably going to get taken in for "underage drinking" and was going to have to spend several hours explaining to the local police that I was a government agent that was old enough to be their great-great-grandmother.

"Excuse us ma'am," the taller of the two policemen said, "but I'm afraid I need to see your ID. You look a little young to be drinking."

Knowing that they'd probably detect that my license was a "fake ID" I handed them what they wanted. They looked at it for a moment before "I'm afraid you're going to have to come in with us ma'am."

"Look," I said, "I have to get somewhere before dark. The beer I've drank isn't going to affect me. And I have another ID," I pulled out the one that I used when I wasn't getting beer that said I was eighteen, "but this one is what you would call "fake" too. Why? Because I'm not what I appear to be."

"That's alright ma'am," the shorter one, Officer James Bond (I had to laugh inwardly at that one) by the looks of his name plaque, said, "You still need to come in with us."

I groaned but climbed into the back of the squad car and sat sulkily as they drove me to the station. It was still early afternoon today and it would take me the rest of the day to drive to Forks provided I stayed below the speed limit. Course now that I was being detained I would get the pleasure of driving much faster than was legal to make up for lost time. I guess all things in life come as mixed blessings.

I sat in a room like many others I had been in before. Why were all police stations the same? Why couldn't they instead of having drab interrogation rooms with hard wooden chairs have a bright, cheerful one with colors and arm chairs to sit in? Finally an older gentleman came in that looked like he'd be the one to tell me that I'd be spending the night and that my license was being revoked.

"Before you get into the bullshit about you people taking my license away and me sleeping in one of your oh so comfortable cells," I said before he even sat down, "I'd like to say that if you don't release me now, quietly, I'm going to use my phone call to call someone in the national government high enough up that he'll write you and your police officers up for detaining a government agent on her way to complete a classified mission."

He laughed, "I've heard a lot of stories over the years but this one is probably the best," he chuckled. I growled at him, which made him chuckle a little more.

"We see that you have an uncle in Forks are you on your way to visit him?" he asked, "We've taken the liberty of calling him to let you know that you're going to need a ride tomorrow morning but we just got his answering machine. Don't worry, you'll get your ride to Forks…"

"I know where my ride to Forks is," I said irritably, "It's a 2004 Heritage Softail made by Harley Davidson and it's currently compounded outside."

"Look miss," the man said, getting a little stern, "If you're wanting to get hostile with us you can but you need to realize that you're in enough trouble as it is…"

"Oh, I'm not in trouble," I said lightly, fingering the collar of my leather coat, "I know that you stand five foot eight, weigh one hundred seventy pounds and don't have a clue as to how to defend yourself. There are thirteen police officers outside this room on the way to the front desk. Given the average human reaction time I will be out the door before the first one even draws his gun. You people on the other hand have to deal with a five foot four, one hundred seventy-three pound pissed off Bitch Queen that will only get more pissed off when you shoot her."

The man turned red and stood up, striding purposefully to the door. "Let her have her phone call and put her in the cell," he said simply to the officer outside. I got up and walked out of the room before anyone could tell me to. Ignoring their protests I strode down the hall and into the room where the phone was. Picking it up, I dialed James Moor's number. He picked up just as the man from the interrogation room walked in.

"Hi James, Bella Creed here. I'm currently detained in a police station in Washington and they won't let me leave. I need to be in Forks by nightfall and…"

"I can hear a man yelling at you about unruly teenagers these days," James said conversationally over the phone, "His name is Carl Bensemum he's in charge of the police station in the town you're in. Put him on the phone."

"Carl," I said, turning to Mr. Bensemum, "It's for you."

He took the phone from my hand, looking perturbed that I knew his name though he had never introduced himself.

"Carl," I heard James voice come from the phone, "This is James Moor from the Pentagon. The hellion that is standing in front of you is Isabella Creed. She's old enough to have been in school with your grandmother and is currently the most expensive weapon owned by the US military."

"Look I don't know who you are but this little joke that you're playing has gone on long enough," Carl said, "Miss Creed here will be in court for threatening an officer of the law and as soon as we find out who you are I can assure you you'll be in so deep you'll need bigger boots." He slammed the phone down and turned to me angrily.

The phone rang.

Carl's eyes opened wide and looked back at the phone. It rang again. Slowly he picked up the phone.

"Carl Bensemum of the Longview, Washington Police," he answered in what he must have hoped was a voice full of authority. It sounded more like a controlled whimper.

"Carl," James said from the other side, "You should know better than to hang up on someone who says they work in the Pentagon. I have you on my computer screen right now. You have no idea how easy it is to access the security cameras in your police station. You just turned to look up at the camera by the way."

Carl paled considerably as he had done just that as James had talked with him. "How did you call this phone?" he asked shakily, "This phone only dials out."

"That's a general misconception that many police officers have about the phones in the police station," James said jovially, "In reality anyone in my department can call any phone in the United States, and I mean _any_ phone, from our office chairs. Now then, let's talk about what you're going to do in regards to Miss Creed…"

* * *

I pulled into Charlie's driveway a few hours later. The police in Longview had endlessly apologized for holding me up before they gave me my license and keys back and showed me to my beloved bike. It had taken me about two hours after that to ride to Forks. Where it was raining. As usual.

Charlie had left the garage open for me so I stored my bike away in the dry building and walked inside. Charlie was sitting inside watching a baseball game.

"Hey," he said simply.

"Hey," I said back. Kyle had told me that Charlie Swan had never been one for much talk, ordered out mostly, and lived very, very simply. He had only just upgraded his internet access because he couldn't contact his superiors fast enough with his old dial-up.

"There's pizza in the fridge if you're hungry," Charlie went on to say, "Let me know when you want to hear about why you're here."

I wasn't that hungry just yet but was drenched from the rain outside. "I need to change," I said, "where'd you put my stuff."

"Room at the end of the hall upstairs," came the reply, "Bathroom's on the left if you want a shower."

Thanking him I jogged up the stairs and to my new room. The people who had transported my belongings had unpacked for me so after searching for some sleepwear (a pair of boxers and a wife beater, I still don't understand why that name caught on) I hopped in the shower, washing the dirt from the wet road off my body. I returned to the room downstairs with Charlie after about fifteen minutes.

"What am I looking at?" I asked, sitting down across from Charlie.

"We actually have two groups that you need to look into," he said, "There are the vampires, they're Cold One's so they will have the diamond skin that shines in the sun and the unique abilities. I'm not sure that they're a threat since the leader of the coven Dr. Carlisle Cullen works in surgery at the local hospital. Doesn't even blink when blood is in the room. Most of the rest of them are pretending to be high school students."

"I suppose I'm going to be enrolled in school if I'm to observe them," I sighed, "Is that taken care of?"

"Kyle made sure all paperwork was squared away before you got here," Charlie said, glancing up from the TV screen, "You're a junior, not sure why you're just a junior and not a senior. Maybe he thinks that this is going to take more than a few months to settle."

"I'm on break," I told him, "While I'm performing a reconnaissance mission for the government I'm still taking it easy. So I'm going to be staying here for a while. You're my uncle by the way."

"Yeah," Charlie nodded.

We paused and watched the game for a few minutes. It looked like the Diamondbacks were beating the Braves in the seventh inning at the moment.

"The second group is a bunch of shape shifters at the La Push reservation," Charlie said, shifting a bit, "I've looked into the story behind them and I think that they exist because they "protect" the people against the Cold One's and the presence of the Cullen's have cause the dormant shape shifting abilities to re-awaken. I'm actually good friends with one of the Elders at the reservation, Billy Black. He has a son, Jacob. He's one of the shape shifters."

"What do they turn into?" I asked, I'd heard of shape shifters before but they all turned into something unique to the people they came from. A group of people in Bangladesh turned into tigers, another group in Kamchatka Russia turned into the local bears.

"Wolves," Charlie said.

I raised an eyebrow at this. "I think I might call Godfredson in on that one," I commented, "He'll have something in common with them."

"Barely," Charlie said, "They change into wolves but they aren't werewolves. They don't have to be monitored from an early age to make sure they don't cut loose and kill someone in a bloodlust. They've also got this telepathic network that they can communicate with each other while in wolf form. Being friends with Billy I've been more comfortable analyzing them than the vampires."

"Sounds like you have them under control," I stated.

_Not really_. I blinked, realizing that Charlie hadn't moved his mouth but had spoken directly into my mind. Through the link he began showing me what he knew. The shape shifters were a bunch of young boys and one girl. The oldest was Sam Uley, a large boy around twenty-two. Seth Clearwater was the youngest at around fourteen. They were just a bunch of punk kids that had a lot of power that they didn't really understand. I probably did need to call Godfredson in to deal with them.

The vampires were a coven of seven, and it looked like they were all mated off with each other except for one male. This could be used to my advantage if I had to use drastic measures to ensure that they weren't a threat to the common masses. I guess the fact that he was absolutely, perfectly beautiful was an added bonus.

…..

I didn't just think that.

* * *

Charlie's police duties called him into work early in the morning. I never did sleep much so six forty-seven AM found me sitting on the front steps of Charlie's house with a cigar in my mouth. I was still debating over whether to call in to Godfredson to tell him about the shape shifters. From what Charlie had shown me they weren't causing trouble but they didn't know what they were exactly. It was a tossup.

Even though I had gone to high school several times it wasn't like I was going to be learning anything new, especially since I had to keep up with Kyle, whom I had the most contact with out of everyone back in Washington D.C. I learned quickly and stayed on top of what was new. You had to when you were immortal.

Immortal. I slid my Adamantium claws out of my right hand and looked down at them. I could heal any wound that was inflicted on my body in a heartbeat and the metal encasing my bones prevented me from breaking my already impossible to break skeleton. I guess if someone were to cut my head off I'd die, I doubted that I could re-attach limbs. But other than that I did not age. My body did not wear out. I did not get tired unless it was after a fight and I recovered from that quickly. I was effectively immortal.

I took another drag from my cigar, retracting my claws. In recent years I had learned that smoking gave smokers cancer which is usually what killed them. Because of my healing factor I killed any cancer cells instantly. Other side effects from smoking were metabolized by my body equally as fast. It sometimes hurt that I could do so much to my body and it would just shrug whatever I did off and move on like nothing had happened.

I glanced at my watch. Seven thirty-two. Time passed quickly, I thought idly, extinguishing my cigar and pulling out my Harley. It didn't take long to gun my way down to the high school. It was a small complex of buildings that were two stories high. Small town, small school. I preferred it that way. With my enhanced hearing the reduced noise of smaller schools actually allowed me to concentrate on what was going on in the room I was in.

Cruising into the parking lot I took note of the cars that were there. They were all old, probably handed down from parent to child as the parents got a new car. Everyone was staring at me as I drove through the lot, I could even hear some whispers.

"_Dude, she is Hot! Isn't that the chief's niece?"_

"_Oh, my God, she's riding that thing without a helmet! What if she crashes?"_

"_Let her, it'll improve her complexion."_

"_How can you say that?! She's beautiful! I wish I had those kinds of looks. Maybe Josh would notice me if I did."_

"_Yo, Mike! Hot girl, big tits on a motorcycle at four o'clock."_

I gritted my teeth a bit at that last comment. Was that all boys cared about? The size of my bust? So I happened to be blessed with some generous boobs, courtesy of my mother, bless her soul, did my personality end there? Fuck no!

I parked my bike and chained it. It wasn't like anyone was going to take it, it required a thumb scan to start, Kyle had developed that about ten years ago, and so I was the only person who could use the bike unless I registered someone else in the computer. But it was necessary to appear "normal".

Walking into the Main Office I noted that _one_ care stood out from the rest: A shiny, silver Volvo. My guess was that was what the vampires drove. Interesting choice really, Kyle preferred to drive an Aston Martin, though he did extensive improvements to the features of any car he drove. Still, a fuel efficient car that looked classy and could go fast. Sounds like a car people that had lots of time on their hands (i.e. vampires and me) would buy.

The secretary smiled sweetly at me as she handed me my schedule and wished me good luck, telling me to come back with signatures from my teachers at the end of the day. Looking down at the piece of paper I saw what I was going to have to endure for the next—fourteen—months.

English. I knew how to right a fucking essay and had better grammar than all of these teenagers texting each other on their little cell phones. Sure I had a cell phone but that was so I could call Kyle, James, Ann, Godfredson, and now Charlie in case of an emergency. I hoped that class wasn't going to be boring as hell.

History. I helped write some of the history books that kids had to read these days. I got a kick out of reading how other people described the things that I did in the past. I loved history that class wasn't going to be so bad I guess.

Gym. Shit. The one class they could give me that I could seriously hurt someone in. Maybe I could pretend to be hopelessly clumsy and they'd take pity on me.

….

Nah, that wouldn't fly. Besides, I found it amusing to see all the boys faces when they found out the little five foot four girl that looks so delicate and sweet (major warning sign for anyone in my profession) could out maneuver them on the basketball court, the football grid iron, fuck I could wrestle some of them into submission in a bat of an eyelash if I wanted to.

Lunch. The typical high school lunch usually consisted of semi edible excuses for food and never had enough to actually feed a growing, hungry teenager who spends half the day burning more calories than they originally ate to begin with. I shouldn't have watched that Robin Williams standup last night I think he's rubbed off on me. Robert would be pleased.

Biology. Great, I get to learn how the organisms I kill for a living work. Again.

And last but not least Calculus. At least I was taking a class that no matter how many times I took it there was always something that didn't quite click right. Something to keep me entertained. Even foreign languages didn't puzzle me as much as some of those math equations that those really fuckin' smart people came up with.

* * *

_Moving right along... Let me know how things are going so far: please review. I mean it! Review!_


	6. Chapter 2

Before we begin, once again I must ask for more feed back. Much more people have read this story than the number of reviews suggests and I'd like to know what those people think. Especially since I use Fanfiction partially as a means to develop the characters that I think up.

Also I've been finding the fact that "Prologue 4" and "Chapter 1" have steadily become the most viewed chapters. I suspect that "Chapter 1" is because it's actually part of the Twilight story, but why the other chapter is popular still confuses me. People please tell me why that particular chapter is intriguing. I'd like to know.

Anywho: Onward!

* * *

As I approached my first class I noticed to my great surprise that the classes were for some reason not ordered in any specific order. I hoped that it was just a computer failure and not how things had been run. English was indeed first but it was followed by Calculus and then History. Lunch was in the middle of the day, followed by Biology with Gym last.

This did mean that I had to do a fair amount of hopping around between buildings by the looks of the map. I had been expecting that but with the way the classes had been listed I had two classes in the same building before changing buildings. Now every time I had a different class I had to change buildings. Thankfully my Biology classroom and the Cafeteria were in the same building so that would reduce the amount of time I spent traipsing through the rain.

With that problem taken care of before it had reared its ugly head I changed my focus onto the more pressing issue of finding my English class. Glancing around I found a room number and looked down at the map that the secretary had given me. Great, I was in Building Three and my English Class was on the other side of Building One. I had about four minutes to make it to the class and the hallways were confusing enough that I'd just get lost again on my way there. Especially with the hustle and bustle of student life bogging my senses down.

Thankfully someone came to my rescue; there were a few advantages of being an attractive, "young" female. "Hey," a boy of Asian descent with acne problems called to me cheerfully, he struck me as a puppy that would trail after you faithfully and at times annoyingly, "You're Isabella…Creed was it? The new girl?"

"Yeah," I responded, giving him a quick sniff over. Shit, he was attracted to me and not just in a friendly way, as were the rest of the male student body most likely. So much for there being advantages of being an attractive, "young" female. Hopefully none of them were stupid enough to try and "force" me into any sort of situation. I doubted that Charlie could keep something like this quiet enough that my superiors didn't hear about it.

"You, uh, like need any help getting to your classes?" the boy asked with a hopeful look on his face.

"Yeah, English with Keller, Building One," I told him.

His face lit up like a light. "Cool! That's what I have first too."

_Sigh._

He eagerly led me down the hallway and out of the building we were in, across the court yard between buildings, and into Building One. "I'm Eric Yorkie, by the way," he introduced himself, "Head of the newspaper."

I think he may have been trying to impress me with that comment. "Bella Creed," I reintroduced myself with my preferred name, "And don't get your hopes up buddy. I'm an independent girl."

"Huh?" he played dumb for a moment, probably hoping that I would think that he wasn't really as interested in me as he was.

"I've seen your look on countless other boys and even some older men," I told him, "The last one got laid up in the hospital. My half brother went in to visit him to tell him that he was lucky that I had been the one to beat the shit out of him. Kyle wouldn't have stopped with just breaking his arm."

In the back of my mind I made a mental note to tell Kyle that he might have to swing by to make an appearance as my protective older half brother now that I had used him as such.

"You beat up a guy," Eric looked at me with a wary expression.

"Yeah, would have made a lot of people angry had Kyle not been as popular as he was. Fucker was the starting Quarterback of the football team," I tossed my hair over my shoulder and walked on passed Eric who had paused to lean against a locker. Thankfully I could see my classroom from here and walked in to meet the teacher without his unneeded help.

"Isabella Creed?" the middle aged woman asked me, looking at me disparagingly through thick lenses. Apparently she did not agree with girls wearing the amount of leather that I was wearing or motorcycle boots. Either that or she could smell the cigar I had smoked before coming to school today.

"Bella, please," I told her and handed her the paper that she needed to sign. She signed it and pointed to a seat in the back of the room. The class didn't have anything new that I needed to know. I was intrigued by the final paper that we had to write though. Six pages or more on a social issue that concerns you personally. Thinking back on the last hundred years of women struggling to hold equal status to men that I had lived through I knew exactly what I was going to be writing about.

The bell rang and the girl next to me who smelled heavily of perfume, probably trying to hide the smell of a heated tryst the night before, looked excitedly at me. I stopped long enough to look at her.

"Hi," she breathed, "Bella Creed, the Chief's niece right?"

"Yeah," I said with a noncommittal shrug. She was dressed in tight jeans that looked brand new, high heeled shoes, a creamy blouse and a jacket that went well with her curly brown hair. I had a feeling that she was a cheerleader. Highly popular already, what did she want with the new girl in town? Especially one like me?

"Jessica Stanley," she introduced herself, "I was wondering," she paused momentarily, probably trying to find something to say that sounded friendly but not in a forced way, "did you need any help getting to your next class?"

I did need help and I figured as long as people were offering it freely I should take it. "Yeah, I've got Calculus with Masters," I scrutinized my schedule, "Building Two, I think."

"That's perfect!" she exclaimed beckoning me to follow her, "I have him next too. Sorry to say this but he tends to drone on and on about the "fascinating world of math" and tends to put half the class to sleep."

Great.

On the way to our class she began drilling me on my past. I'd been expecting this and had been piecing together a story as I came out here. I'd just put the finishing touches on it earlier today while shaking off Eric the Puppy.

She looked sad when I told her that my parents had died in a car crash six months ago and my half brother, Kyle, and half sister, Ann, and I had gone to live with their older brother James who had graduated from college and was living on his own. I had gotten into some trouble in my new school in the big city when the last guy to try to hook up with me ended up in the hospital with a broken arm. She looked shocked and slightly impressed that I had been able to do such a thing.

My counselor had then decided that I needed a smaller school setting and since my "Uncle Charlie" had been tracked down in Forks I was transferred here to complete high school. I think that Robert would have found this story a little funny. Lately I found that I did a lot of things lately because my old friend would have found it funny. I hoped that I could honor his memory in this fashion.

"Whoa! You're eighteen already?" she exclaimed as I told her what I was passing my age off as.

"Yeah, didn't do too well early on in school so got held back a couple grades," I told her, "My half sister Ann is two years younger than me but fuckin' brilliant so we're in the same grade level. I've told you about her older brothers already. Sadly I think the genius DNA came from the father's side who was different for them. Mom divorced after giving birth to Kyle, dated around before getting pregnant with me, he didn't want me so Mom dumped him and then ran into Dad again prior to me coming out."

We had reached Masters classroom by now and I handed the piece of paper requiring his signature to him before sitting down next to Jessica and another girl, dressed similar to Jessica with blonde hair, who was introduced as Lauren Mallory. Lauren gave me a quick look over, kind of wrinkled her nose a bit, but didn't seem to want to go against Jessica. Probably another cheerleader but not the Captain of the Squad, so not as popular.

Today was a review day for the upcoming exam, which since I was just now joining Mr. Masters was kind enough to not make me take. I liked him already. But this meant that today's activities were doing review problems and asking questions if you needed help and students moved their desks into little groups. Jessica, Lauren, and I moved our desks together and were joined by another girl who seemed to be like me, somehow unlikely friends (if I could call myself that yet) with these two other girls.

"Angela Weber," she introduced herself shyly. She had shoulder length brown hair that looked quite attractive, but she seemed very meek. I wondered if most boys looked over her and moved on, especially considering who her friends were.

"Bella Creed," I smiled warmly at her, "Now then, judging by how everybody's so excited to see me would I be correct in guessing that my uncle has been talking about my arrival and since it's a small town gossip travels fast and so everyone in the school knows who I am?"

Jessica gapped at me before blushing, Lauren blanched a bit, and Angela giggled.

"Yeah," Jessica said after a moment, "and I guess the boys, especially after seeing you ride in on a motorcycle this morning, are all preening themselves so that they can impress you the moment you walk passed."

'So that's why a popular girl would take interest in me,' I thought as I scribbled stuff down for the review problems. Just because I wasn't taking the test didn't mean I was excused from doing the work. 'She's probably gunning for a boy who hasn't noticed her yet (for some reason), and is hoping that he'll notice her with me.'

Damn, I've been spending too much time around Kyle. This reading people shit was becoming way too easy.

"Well they can look but they can't touch," I grumbled, I was tired of men looking at me like I was just bimbo. Hell! I wasn't even Blonde!

My words made Lauren shift uneasily in her seat. I glanced at her, giving her a look saying "I saw the way you looked at me earlier what's up with you?" She looked down guiltily.

Jessica caught on. "Lauren, did you think that Bella was going to steal Tyler away from you? You two aren't even dating yet!"

"A girl can be possessive of her future boyfriend," Lauren hissed back, Mr. Masters was wandering passed our little circle and we hurriedly started whispering about the problems. Angela seemed to be the smart one of the trio, which may have been what started this friendship, and I made a mental note to go to her with questions concerning this class's homework.

"Yeah, but a girl can be a bitch too!" Jessica hissed back as the teacher walked away. I couldn't help but snicker at the bickering between the two friends. Lauren looked at me and gave me a shy smile. Maybe I didn't have to worry so much about friends while I was stationed here. One job down, two remaining.

Angela was in my History class, I thanked whatever god had been looking out for me when my schedule was being put together, so we walked to Building Three together. Classically it was raining outside as we ducked between buildings and I was glad that Kyle was the one who made my bike. I could drive off a cliff into a lake, drag it back out, and start it up without doing anything to it and it would work just fine. I still took good care of it and put coverings over it when I had it parked for long periods of time.

History was a joke. The teacher was lecturing on World War II, a subject I knew like the back of my hand, considering I fought in part of it. I surprised him more than once by knowing specific dates and locations without having to reference the book.

"How did you know all that?" Angela asked as we made our way to the cafeteria.

"History's my thing," I told her. I wished I could tell her the real reason, to see how she'd react, but that would blow my story and my cover before my job even started. I guess I'd have to wait for that kind of fun until later.

The cafeteria was like any I'd been in over the last twenty years. Angela and I waited in line together to get food from the buffet, where the food actually looked edible which amazed me, before she led me over to where Jessica and Lauren were sitting with a couple of boys. Both of whom perked up when they saw me walking their direction. I glanced at Jessica who was looking up at me. She smiled sweetly. Ooh, she knew I saw the boys react. I think she wanted to see how I was going to handle this. I smirked to myself. Hate to disappoint a new friend.

"So Jess," I said idly, "Who are these boys that are sitting with us?"

"That's Mike Newton," Jessica said, pointing to the tall athletic boy who had conveniently opened a chair right next to him for me, Angela took the "fall" and took it much to his disappointment, "and this fellow over here is Tyler Crowley." Tyler was sitting on the other side of Lauren so I was safe from either boy trying to cop a feel.

"Boys this is Bella Creed…" Jessica began as I sat down between Angela and Lauren—

"Who is eye-candy only," I finished for her, smirking as both boys hopeful looks dropped from their faces and were replaced with looks of shocked dismay, "I don't date."

"_Eye-candy_?" Lauren asked with a hint of a giggle, "you and Edward Cullen would make a perfect couple. _He's_ "eye-candy only" too." She jerked her head in a direction of another lunch table.

"Cullen, eh?" I said, craning me head around to see where Lauren had indicated. In actuality I knew who she was talking about. Edward was the lone single vampire from the resident coven that I was to observe. But I needed to play along and it was so much fun to see the looks of dismay on Mike and Tyler's faces as I searched.

I spotted the Cullen's off at a corner table of the cafeteria away from everybody else. There were a few sparsely populated tables near them but for the most part they separated themselves from the human student body. I knew what it was that I needed to look for when determining if these vampires weren't a threat to humans and this fell along those lines. I hadn't expected my job to terribly long. The initial part would last a week at most depending on how much homework I had, that was by far my least liked part of doing high school, and the second part of my job which consisted of informing them of the fact that the government was watching them would be more difficult. Especially since I was by myself against seven vampires whom I had no real knowledge of how powerful they were.

Not like that was going to be a problem considering my training. Giving myself good odds I had a one-in-three chance of coming out with major injuries that would take a great deal of rest to completely heal. I would still come out of the fight the winner with seven dead vampires. However, if by chance the wolves were hostile to me as well and tried to take me on shortly after I wouldn't be able walk away from that fight. Which was why I had to be absolutely sure of my situation before I moved in.

"Yeah," turning back to the table nodding in agreement, "Definitely eye-candy."

The girls laughed and the guys tried to chuckle along but failed. Thankfully Jessica started talking about something her cousin had done a few weeks ago which brought the conversation off of me.

Carefully so that if the conversation was directed back toward me I would notice, I listened for the sounds of the conversation over at the Cullen's table. It was difficult considering the amount of noise in the cafeteria and how low they were likely to be talking, but I was able to hear a murmur of conversation from their table's location. Sadly that was all I was able to hear and I gave up on the effort in time for Mike to ask me what my next class was.

"Biology?" he said taken aback for a moment, "Banner, Building Four?"

I nodded, a slight sinking feeling in my stomach. I didn't like where this was going.

"I'm in your class," he said excitedly, "I could show you where you need to go, if you'd like."

"Mike, weren't you listening when she established her dating status as eye-candy?" Lauren groaned, rolling her eyes at his antics, "Not only that I believe the only people at this table not in the class are Jessica and Angela, _and_ if she really wanted to she could just follow Cullen to the class. He _is _sitting in the _only_ table with an open seat."

"True," Mike said, looking disappointed once again. Damn these boys were persistent. I was going to need to figure something out to get them off my back that wouldn't result in me getting hauled back to D.C. to answer questions about why a small portion of the male student body were hospitalized with what looked like knife wounds.

I was also beginning to get the feeling that this observational post was going to turn into something a little more dramatic sometime in the next few months. Things never, and I mean _never_ went this easy. And if it did, Unwritten Rule Number 13 stated that previously unforeseen difficulties would arise out of nowhere. When situations like this happened agents were to report in as soon as possible to ask for immediate backup.

I laughed along with Jessica as Mike attempted to hide his forlorn look. But inside I was uneasy. Kyle was going to be called in to play "older half-brother" sooner than expected. Hopefully with luck he'd arrive at just the right time to deal with any unforeseen happenings before taking off again. And maybe he could intimidate all the puppy dog humans into backing off.

The lunch bell rang and I handed my tray off to Angela who said she had a study hall in the cafeteria next so would deal with the trays once the frantic line died down. Lauren led the way down the hall with Mike and Tyler trailing behind me. Sure enough I could see Edward Cullen walking by himself a short ways ahead of us. Not for long though, he moved through the crowd of students like a shadow. A shadow that was chiseled out of marble, but a shadow.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. After one hundred years of dealing with hormones and sixty-nine years of dealing with post-rape trauma I no longer hoped to find someone to fill the empty feeling inside of me when I watched romantic movies or read books where a dashing young man would suddenly appear in a women's life and sweep her off her feet. And a vampire certainly wasn't going to be the one to fill that hole for sure.

Cullen was already in his seat when my little group of followers walked in with me and Lauren. Scanning the room I discovered that Lauren's statement that he was in the only open table was indeed correct. If someone had told me that my job was going to be this easy when I first headed out I would have laughed at them. Still I accepted the situation gladly. I had enough problems with Calculus to deal with I didn't need this bogging me down as well, even if it was the real reason I was here.

Mr. Banner nodded at me as he signed my paper and directed me to where the only other "non-human" person in the room sat. I took a good look at what I had to deal with as I approached.

Well built, but lean. Pale skin. Bronze hair. Topaz eyes, Kyle had mentioned that Cold Ones eye color depended on whether they had fed recently and what kind of blood they fed on. Human blood made their eyes a bright shade of crimson while animal blood made their eyes various different shades. I liked this color. It matched his hair very well. It also meant that he drank animal blood.

His clothes looked very expensive. Well, when you didn't have to spend money to pay for food and the person creating income for the coven received a doctor's pay a person could afford such clothes. I had that kind of money too, but I spent my money on more important things, like cigars.

The last thing that I noticed, as I sat down, was that he never once took his eyes off of me. And as Mr. Banner started the lecture before I could even introduce myself I could feel his gaze burning into me. I sniffed the air and rubbed my nose as if I had an itch. I was really getting a scent of what Edward Cullen was made up of.

I was surprised to smell that he was aroused. Further inspection told me that he was sitting very rigidly, as if he were attempting to control himself. Given that his entire attention was on me I prepared myself for anything that he might do. I was not above killing someone in front of witnesses if I had to. Especially if the person I was killing was a vampire and the witnesses were humans.

Biology was a unique class in that it took up two class periods: one for lecture and the other for lab. Banner simply passed out the lab handouts and left us to our work. Glancing at my schedule I saw that this was the _Advanced_ Biology class. I guess I was going challenged in more than one class this year. Thank you Kyle for making my schedule so enjoyable.

"Hello?" a soft voice from my left said. A hand waved in front of my face, causing me to jump a bit. Turning I saw Cullen sitting sideways in his chair facing me. He still looked as if he were holding himself rigid. Weighing the possibilities for why he was acting this way I decided the most likely reason was that he needed to go hunting and the smell of this much human blood was starting to become quite appetizing.

"Hello," I said back.

"You had a bit of a vacant expression on your face as I tried to introduce myself," Cullen said in a slightly apologetic tone, "I didn't mean to intrude on your thoughts but Mr. Banner likes his students to work and not just sit."

I nodded, any teacher would prefer that from their students. Though Cullen's behavior so far was slightly confusing to me. He was obviously aroused, likely by my presence given his stare earlier, however he was acting as if nothing was the matter.

I felt his finger tap me lightly on my forehead and I jerked myself out of my musings once again.

"You had that vacant look again," he said, seemingly amused by my behavior, "Perhaps we should start working so that you don't get distracted again."

I would have blushed at his teasing but I was used to being in control of my emotions. I didn't need someone I was supposed to be spying knowing that he could hit on me and it would work. Granted Cullen wasn't exactly hitting on me…

I blinked twice and shook myself slightly as I came to the realization for why my new lab partner's behavior was confusing. He was obviously aroused, presumably by my presence, but he wasn't trying to find a way to get into my pants. Why was it that vampires and Meta-humans were always the perfect gentlemen?

* * *

_Well this is all that I've written up for now. I hope that you have been enjoying my blend of idea's, and perhaps some of the changes that I've made. If not, tell me how you would like things to be and if enough of you voice your opinions in a similar fashion I may try to revise the chapter accordingly._

_On that note let me know what you think of my portrayal of Jessica and Lauren. Since Bella can read people like a book and won't stand for being around people that are going to try and treat her like dirt of use her for their benifit I've tried to alter their attitudes toward her according to Bella's new personality. There still may not be a whole lot of their characters but feedback--cough, reviews!, cough--on their characters would still be useful._


	7. Chapter 3

Writing something like this takes a while. I think I started this chapter sometime back in May, I think. I just now finished it. It's taken a fair amount of proof-reading to make sure I liked it and a great deal of thought as to how to progress the story in an original fashion so that I am not simply just retelling the Twilight story with a twist to it. Not that there's anything wrong with that but if I'm going to put this much work into something I write in my free time I might as well go all out in it.

Anywho, Chapter Seven:

* * *

"I don't believe we were ever really introduced properly," Edward Cullen said as we worked on completing the lab write up. Considering the fact that he was a vampire and I was willing to bet that this wasn't exactly the first time he'd done a Biology lab of this nature and I was self-preserving immortal Meta-human and was in the same boat the lab didn't take long at all. Just some slides to identify the mitosis stages on and some follow up questions. We did however have a second lab to get started on. It was _Advanced Biology_ after all.

"No I don't believe we were," I agreed, "Bella Creed, new resident bad-girl of Forks High School." I extended my hand out to him.

"Edward Cullen," he replied, taking my hand with his colder one, "Semi-model student of Forks High School."

"Semi?" I asked, I had an idea of what he was getting at but needed something to talk about. I was sitting next to a vampire for crying out loud. If it weren't for the fact that I was spying on him and he wasn't supposed to know how old I was and that I knew he was a vampire I imagined that we could have a host of things to talk about. Until then…

"My foster parents take my siblings and I hiking when the weather is good," he explained, "regardless of whether it's a school day or not." He smirked a little at this fact. "Benefits of being orphaned I guess," he sighed, a little theatrically, "Esme, my foster mother, feels that if the sun is shining here we should be out enjoying it so that we don't become depressed."

"She's thoughtful," I said, scribbling down some more words on the lab handout, "I don't suppose that happens very often, given this area's weather patterns."

"I can count the number of days I've skipped school this year on my hands if that's what you're saying," Edward smiled, "So what was Eric Yorkie talking about when he said you hospitalized a boy in your last school."

"Is he going around warning people about me?" I asked, humor filling my smile as I rested my head on the back of my hands.

"No but a few other guys were talking about you being "hot" and wondering how you liked it in bed and he overheard them," Edward said back evenly, "I was sitting a few seats over and so, naturally, heard what they were saying."

"They were wondering what I would be like in bed, eh?" I growled, clenching my hands into fists beneath my chin.

Edward chuckled. It was a musical laugh that would have sent butterflies to my stomach if I hadn't been expecting it to sound so beautiful. It did however make me tense up at just _how_ beautiful it was. I had heard other Cold Ones laugh before when they came in to talk with James and they passed by where I was as I dealt with recruits. Perhaps it was just that it was up close and personal this time instead of from afar.

"Don't worry," Edward reassured me as we rose to get our new lab supplies. The lab was to see what chemicals affected algae in pond water. Edward went to fill the three one-gallon containers with pond water as I walked to the front of the room to pick out the chemicals that we would be adding to the water.

Three different kinds of fertilizers and pesticides, and car oil. Such were our choices. Remembering the book _Silent Spring_ by Rachel Carson that I had read about a decade ago when I had finally gotten around to reading it I chose two of the pesticides and headed back to my lab station where Edward had the containers of water.

"Why shouldn't I worry?" I asked, resuming our conversation from where we had left it hanging a few minutes earlier.

"Yorkie's story of you telling him about hospitalizing a football player seemed to put the boys off a little," Edward casually remarked, eying my choice of chemicals. He turned his eye back to me as if to ask me the reason for my choice.

"I—read the book _Silent Spring_—you know, the one by Rachel Carson, and I guess I was influenced by it," I stammered. I swallowed. Something about that gaze made me feel…mushy? Terrible way to describe the feeling but for a hard-ass girl like me touchy-feely feelings were a bit foreign.

"You're and interesting girl, Bella Creed," Edward remarked as he drew samples of water from each container, placing them in test tubes which were placed into a small machine that spun the tubes around to get the water sediments to settle to the bottom. Strange how even though I had gone through high school a dozen times and graduated from college twice in the sixty years since World War II and I still couldn't remember things like the name of a simple piece of equipment.

"Why would you say that?" I asked, leaning back against the counter as we waited for our samples to finish spinning.

"You're a 'bad-girl', as you said, but you've spent the time to read something like _Silent Spring_?" Edward chuckled, this time I was prepared for the sound and it didn't affect me—as much.

"So you're saying I can't be a 'bad-girl' and not have an appreciation for literature?" I asked, "Are our samples done in the spinny-thingy?"

"You mean the 'Centrifuge'?" Edward corrected me, opening the top of the device and taking out one of our samples, "not yet. The sediments haven't settled just yet."

"Damn."

We were quiet for a few moments as the Centrifuge spun. I was then aware of the faint sound of Edward laughing to himself. I let it slide for a bit before my curiosity got the better of me. "What are you finding so funny?" I asked, crossing my arms as I looked at him.

Edward looked at me a little suspiciously. "You heard me laughing?"

"I have good hearing."

"Very good it would appear."

"Answer the bloody question."

Another soft laugh. "Alright. You smell of cigars, can curse like a sailor, but on the other hand you're incredibly smart, excelling in History, and well-read. I find you to be quite an intriguing person, Bella Creed."

"How'd you know that I was good at History?"

"I overheard a few people talking at lunch."

His response was a little too automatic. Vampires had better hearing than I did but Kyle would have difficulty sifting through all the conversations in a crowded room unless he was specifically targeting groups of people. This told me that either Edward and his coven of vampires suspected me already (which was potentially bad) or there was a lurking variable that I couldn't account for because I didn't know what it was.

Edward pulled me from my thoughts as the samples were done settling in the test tubes. I now had to enjoy about half an hour of meticulously going through ten samples, slide by slide and counting all the forms of plant life in the samples.

Joy.

* * *

Edward left the classroom at a near inhumanly fast pace. Much faster than I had seen him walk as we made our way to this class. Adding the facts together the only thing I could assume was that there was something about my presence that was unsettling to him. Somehow.

I couldn't ponder it for long as I had to quickly get to my last class of the day which was Gym. Thankfully a handful of the people in Biology, Mike and Lauren, were also in my Gym class and they lead me to the locker rooms.

I just picked a locker for now until the coach gave me an official one and a lock. I didn't have anything to change into yet, but I probably didn't need to. Likely the coach would just have me sit out for the first day, as the other schools I had gone to in the past did.

As I opened my locker I caught a whiff of something that smelled an awful lot like a vampire. I sniffed again, closing my eyes to try and discern what exactly the smell smelled like.

It was a beautiful scent. Quite feminine. And curious? I felt eyes on the back of my head at that moment. Shit. A vampire had just caught me sniffing out what was going on in the locker room. I slowly went back to putting my backpack into my locker as if nothing had happened.

The vampire continued to watch me. Closing my locker I turned around to see which vampire it was that was in my Gym class.

It was the tall blonde one. Rosalie Hale if I remember her name correctly. She didn't look terribly happy to see me. Forcing myself not to swallow and alert her to my apprehension of this new situation I calmly crossed my arms and cocked my head to one side as if to say "what?"

"What are you doing here?" she asked. Her voice was low. Low enough that a normal person wouldn't have heard it over the rest of the noise in the locker room. Thankfully no one else was in the little area of the locker room that she and I were in so nobody was witnessing the confrontation.

"What do you mean 'what am I doing here?'" I shot back at her putting a small laugh into my question as to ask "what the hell are you on?" Hopefully she would think I was just another more than human person just getting by in the world and not push the question much further.

"You smell different than normal humans. I've never met someone like you nor has any of my family," Hale continued, "Why are you here? And why are you sniffing around? You can tell that I'm a…" she paused briefly before saying "vampire" in an even quieter voice which I was barely able to hear before moving on… "so don't try to act like you know nothing."

"So another person who happens to be more than human isn't welcome in _your_ town?" I asked quickly, hoping to put her off balance enough that she'd back down.

Hale paused for a split second, taken aback by my rapid response. I forced back another nervous swallow, not wanting her to know that I was _indeed_ hiding something.

"Alright," she huffed, "I guess I jumped to conclusions a little too quickly this time."

I did swallow this time. But it was more in a staged manner than in actuall nervousness. I was quite relieved that she bought the first thing that came out of my mouth. I could think fast if I needed too but not nearly fast enough for a vampire. I learned quickly while talking with Kyle that its not easy to lie to a vampire since they can catch on to inconsistencies in your story faster than you can make connections.

"But don't think this means that I'm not watching you," Hale continued, "and just because Edward is getting intoxicated by your smell doesn't mean that I'm going to just let you waltz into my family's life. By the way, Coach Clapp doesn't care if you don't have gym clothes, he'll make you participate anyway and today's the mile run."

"Sounds fun," I smirked. I could easily do gym in any outfit I owned. As the most expensive weapon in the United States Military I was trained in combat situations wearing all sorts of varieties of clothing.

What she said about Edward being intoxicated by my scent sent unfamiliar shivers down my spine though. What the hell was that supposed to mean? Did I have to fend off the affections of an eternally horny teenage male now as well as the rest of the male population? Not that Edward being attracted to me was that bad of a deal. He was a perfectly beautiful man and what I had smelled of his natural scent through the smell of his arousal was equally as captivating.

* * *

I groaned and banged my head against the locker, thankful that Hale had made an exit a second ago. Rape victim at the age of sixty-eight I hadn't so much as masturbated since then in fear of reliving the loss of my virginity. Now seventy-four years later I was turning into a horny teenager upon meeting the first person of the opposite sex to really catch my eye.

I gunned the engine of my Harley as I roared down the highway to Port Angeles. I was heading to a bar to take care of some problems.

Gym had gone fine, as much as I wanted a low profile the sight of all the boys gawking at me as I outpaced them in my biker boots, jeans, and leather jacket, running a five minute twenty second mile was definitely worth it. I could run faster. I was faster than most humans, but I still needed to maintain a small semblance of being normal.

The bar wasn't that hard to find. Parking my bike I locked it and strode toward the door. The smell of cigarettes and cheap alcohol that was sold at a far higher price than it deserved was perceptible from across the street.

My kind of place.

The bartender inside looked a little suspicious of me as I sat down on a stool at the bar but couldn't do anything as I showed him the ID that denoted me as a legal twenty-one year old. With a slightly disbelieving look he nonetheless turned around and brought me my request of a bottle of Erin's Isle Irish Whiskey and a glass. I was somewhat surprised when I found out they had Irish Whiskey at a bar on the Pacific Coast about six thousand miles away from Ireland but it was here and that was what mattered.

I swallowed my first glass in one gulp, savoring the burning taste as it passed through my mouth and down my throat. My homework was done, though I wanted to go over my Calculus problems a second time to make sure I knew what I was doing. I had learned several things about the coven in Forks. I had even made a few friendships that would make the time here pass easier. My starting tasks had gone quite well.

I still needed to establish a way to keep a close eye on the coven, make contact with the La Push Wolves, pass my classes, and not piss off anybody while I did all of this. Passing the classes was the easy part of all this.

I downed my second glass slower than my first one. Alcohol is a depressant, one that I used more than I should to calm my nerves when I had a tough day. I could still remember what Robert had told me when he had to come haul me out of a bar in New York forty years ago when I had drunk enough to overpower my bodies healing abilities. I had drunk enough hard liqueur to kill a normal human Godfredson's size. Robert, while finding my state of intoxication quite funny, had told me that this was the only body I had in this life. Even if I had the ability to bounce back from anything I threw at myself I still needed to take care of my body. I slurred some words that I thought sounded like a question asking him why he cared since he trashed his body for the hell of it.

His response jarred my drunken mind. A trashed body can be recycled and turned into something else. But a body that has been hacked to pieces and burned can't be anything but charred remains to serve as an example for the next person to learn from.

I gave up drinking for a year after that.

After my third glass I felt calmer and decided that I'd had enough. Paying for my drinks I left the bar and headed down the street. There was an ally about a block down from the bar that I could tuck into and make a call to Kyle.

"Creed?" Kyle's voice said over the cell phone.

"Yeah, it's me," I said. I balanced the phone between my shoulder and ear to pull out a cigar.

"You smoking?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah."

"Be careful about doing that and drinking for a while. We just had a major breach of security. A group called the Friends of Humanity, you've heard about them no doubt, managed to get a few members into the Pentagon and hack a major database that held files to Meta-human agents."

I grunted and blew a cloud of cigar smoke out of my mouth. The so called "Friends of Humanity" were a radical group that believed that the mere presence of Meta-humans and other supernatural beings were a threat to human kind and took it upon themselves to exterminate as many as they could. They were even lobbying for a bill to be passed to have all "sub-human" as they called it, beings to be registered and required to wear identification markings. I personally thought it was to make their first and foremost initiative easier for them.

It was rather pointless though. The government already had files on about seventy percent of all Meta-humans and about fifty for supernatural beings like vampires and werewolves. At least there weren't elven tribes here in America like there were in Europe and northern Asia.

"How'd they break in?" I asked, "Considering the security around those files someone should have known of a breach before they managed to get within twenty meters of the door."

"Interrogations are still going on," Kyle explained, "until absolutely necessary neither James or myself are allowed to scan their minds and it's strictly human to human interrogation."

"Meaning you have no idea how they got in."

"We have some speculations but nothing that's able to be proven. But your file was in those that managed to be downloaded and sent to an outside computer. James tracing the file as we speak—"

"What?" I asked as he got cut off.

"James just sent me an e-mail. The file was sent to a computer in Oregon. Watch yourself for the next few weeks. We have reason to believe that the Friends of Humanity have managed to create a virus that attacks the Immune Systems of Meta-humans. You wouldn't be affected by the virus under normal conditions but if your healing factor is fighting something else, say smoking or drinking related side effects, than the virus would have a free shot at your immune system and we'd have no idea how your body will react after that."

"You want me to check out the place in Ore—"

"No," Kyle sharply cut me off before I finished saying "Oregon", "James is sending me to deal with it personally. I'll check in with you in a few days. Now then what was it that you were calling in about?"

I told him what had happened so far today and what I had learned in my debriefing with Charlie. I heard tapping noises from the other side. Kyle was probably recording my report on his computer which was probably the fourth safest place in the building to store it on. James had personally done the firewalls on the computers that the Moor's worked on. James being the programming whiz obviously had the safest computer and Kyle's and Ann's were the next safest. Beyond that the safest storage units for information were Kyle and James themselves. James could kick Kyle's ass and Kyle was easily the best fighter I knew. The only way I could think of to compete with either one of them would be to enhance Robert with my healing abilities. But as Robert was dead that wasn't going to happen.

"Alright Bella," Kyle said, report done, "before I hang up there are two more things you need to be aware of. The first is that I have you on satellite imagining right now and can see that you're still smoking. I recall giving you an order to lay off on the smoking and drinking for a while so I have to write you up for disobeying a command."

I coughed a bit as he said this to me. But my surprise at his words was nothing compared to what he said next.

"Also it appears that there are two individuals watching you from the building behind you. I can't make out any distinctive words or symbols on their clothes but I'd bet they are associated with Friends of Humanity. If they engage you and inject you with anything you call me immediately."

"Acknowledged," I answered.

The line went dead and I put my phone back in my pocket. Drawing one last draft on my cigar I extinguished it on the side of the building. Twisting my neck I felt tendons crack. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Everything about my demeanor would have led an observer to think I was just dealing with a stressful phone call.

The deep breath had allowed me to scent the individuals on the top of the building. One male, one female. The female was Rosalie Hale. I didn't recognize the smell of the male but it was definitely a vampire. From Charlie's information on the coven Rosalie was involved with the one called Emmett, so I ruled the other two vampires I hadn't met yet out.

Opening my eyes I turned around and looked straight up at where they peered over the edge of the building at me. I smiled and waved to them laughing a little as they quickly vanished from sight.

I didn't need to call Kyle about an attack from some members of a crazed organization.

I did have to deal with the vampires knowing who I was now.

'That was a quick start,' I thought as I got back on my Harley. In my side mirror I saw a large jeep with the Emmett Cullen behind the wheel and Rosalie in the passenger seat watching me from a parking spot several stores down the street. I smirked and revved the engine bringing the front of my bike around to race down the street toward them.

Rosalie's face was priceless as I shot passed her with my middle finger up.

* * *

_Fun stuff, ain't it?_

_Just so people know, I'd be much more motivated to update faster if I had more feedback from readers. So PLEASE, let me know how I did: please review._


	8. Chapter 4

Wow. It's been a while since I last updated. I've been busy with school and several other things and haven't had a whole lot of time to write. Also about halfway through the chapter I hit a spot where I just couldn't get past it. Nothing I wrote seemed to to be right. It wasn't until I went on vacation to a Bed and Breakfast in South Dakota with my family where there was a pool table that I got the inspiration to finish the chapter.

Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long to write.

* * *

It was a week and a half before I heard from Kyle again. In that week and a half Angela had managed to talk me into finding a date for the Spring Dance, Rosalie had tried following me home three times only to have me lose her since I could out run her on my Harley, and Edward managed to get under my skin in every way.

Fuck, I had dreams about the vampire. Some of them I would wake up sweating profusely and have to get a beer from the fridge so that I could get the image of his partially naked body out of my mind. How I was imagining him in sexually oriented dreams I had no idea considering I had never seen him wearing anything less than jeans and a jacket.

I was in the middle of Calculus homework late Friday evening, I wanted to get it done before the weekend officially started, when Charlie looked up from the TV.

"Kyle's gonna be here in about a minute and thirty-three seconds. He wants you outside waiting for him."

"What's the deal?"

"Don't know but he's doing about seventy and he's not stopping for you to get in."

Shit. It was something pretty important for Kyle to be driving like that on urban roads. "I hope he's on a motorcycle," I grunted as I bolted for the door.

_Nope. Aston Martin Convertible._ Charlie's telepathic voice rang through my head as I lowered my center of gravity and sprinted down the road as fast as I could. Wearing the proper running apparel I could easily compete with the top male athlete's in the world, possibly beat them, but wearing boots, jeans, and a black tank top I was lucky if I could push twenty-two miles per hour. This was still over forty miles an hour slower than the car Kyle was driving. I had to time everything about this perfectly according to sound.

The quiet roar of Kyle's engine was already quite loud to my ears and I could just barely hear the sound of the tires on the pavement. Times like these I wished I had the senses of a vampire. Kyle could have done this in his sleep, if he could sleep that is.

I leaned backwards and felt the edge of the hood grace my butt. Praying that I did everything right I lifted my legs up as fast as I could, rolled over my back, grabbed the top of the windshield and plopped down into the passenger's seat. To say my heart was racing was an understatement at the moment.

"I'll give you a nine point four on the dismount," Kyle remarked as he floored the gas pedal accelerating to speeds well over three times the roads legal limit.

"Enough with the lame jokes," I shouted over the wind, hanging on for dear life as my superior deftly weaved through Forks evening traffic and shot out of town heading west, "Robert was able to pull them off because Robert could make just about anything funny. What the hell is going on? You said you'd check in with me."

"This is checking in with you," Kyle grunted, swerving around a mini-van and squeezing back into the right lane between it and the oncoming car in the left lane. Whatever this was apparently was fucking important. The higher the importance of an event the more reckless Kyle drove on the way getting to it.

Kyle was too busy avoiding cars, sometimes driving off onto the gravel roadside to pass cars so as to not hit things, to fill me in on what the situation was. I tried to put things together in my head as I gripped the edge of my seat.

Heading west. Kyle was investigating a group called Friends of Humanity. Said group was developing a virus that attacked the immune systems of Meta-humans, which included shape-shifters.

The La Push Reservation was west of Forks. There was a bonfire going on there tonight according to Charlie.

So what was the connection? I got the idea that the Friends of Humanity wanted to test the virus but the La Push wolves weren't in the database that had been hacked at the Pentagon.

It clicked. "The Friends of Humanity wouldn't be testing their new virus out on the wolves tonight because we aren't keeping tabs on them would they?" I shouted at Kyle.

"Took you this long to figure that out?" Kyle shouted back, "We're only halfway to the reservation."

I glanced at the speedometer. 203 miles per hour. If I knew the limits of the cars Kyle drove this wasn't the fastest he could push the car to go.

"How many people are we looking at?" I asked as Kyle rocketed around a ninety degree turn almost going off the road and into the left hand side ditch.

"Judging by the size of the wolf pack the Friends of Humanity are likely to have around thirty individuals in this group," Kyle answered not even blinking as we roared passed a police car. It didn't matter if the police paid attention to us at this point since Kyle was going so fast. By the time they turned around or pulled out we would be a dot in the horizon.

"Charlie has called the police in the area to go investigate but it's likely that they won't get there until after we do," Kyle continued, I caught a glimpse of the speedometer, we were slowing down, "we just need to keep these guys busy until the police get there."

"We're there already?" I asked a little disbelieving. It had taken Kyle about three minutes to drive from Forks to La Push.

"Bella, do the math. It's about twelve and a half miles from Forks to La Push. Going two hundred miles an hour means we've been going a little over three miles a minute. Since we're going to be going in as if we've been out hiking I'm stopping a little short of La Push," Kyle said, I could practically hear his eyes rolling.

"Alright, fine. So math isn't exactly my strongest subject!" I grumbled raising my hands into the air in an exasperated gesture. I slouched back into the seat as Kyle skidded to a halt and shut the car off. We both hopped out of the car and Kyle had trunk open before my feet hit the ground.

Fucking vampire, able to move in a blink of an eye.

Inside the trunk were two walking sticks, hiking backpacks, and a jacket for me. Slipping the jacket and a backpack on I grabbed the walking stick Kyle had left and closed the trunk. Kyle was already running ahead of me, though not by much. He was the vampire after all and I just the Meta-human. I needed all the help I could get if I wanted to match pace with him.

I could smell campfire smoke and hear the sounds of a bonfire party from where we were. Judging by how well I could hear the noise from here and knowing how close Kyle was likely to get to an objective before taking off on foot we were about a mile from where we were heading.

Kyle had slowed up so that I was running alongside him on his left. Abruptly he reached out across my body and we came to a stop. About a hundred meters from where we stood was the clearing where the bonfire was. I could hear teenage voices laughing and I could smell some arousal through the smoke. Hmm, somebody wasn't being a good little boy or girl tonight.

[Can you see anything from here?] I signed to Kyle. The sign language developed back during the Second World War was still being used today. As intricate as it was simple all there was to it was the number and order of fingers being held up on your hand at a given time. Considering there were thirty two combinations available it was fairly easy, each combination represented a different letter of the alphabet. The exceptions were a raised middle finger, raised middle finger and thumb, closed fist, thumbs up, little finger raised, and middle and fore finger raised.

The two with the middle finger obviously was the universal sign for "fuck you" and Kyle and Robert didn't want to get things confused with common letters. A closed fist symbolized the end of a word. Thumbs up was like the middle finger only for "OK" and was left out of the letter system to reduce confusion. The fore and middle fingers raised were used to symbol quotations, and the little finger was a question indicator.

All words were signed with the right hand and all numbers were signed with the left hand.

[I can see…] Kyle paused, tallying the numbers of people he could see, [about 20 or so partiers and 33 members of Friends of Humanity from where we stand.] He pointed with his stick over to our right into the shadows of the trees. The shapes of humans could barely be made out but it looked like they were sporting more than just the virus. I could see at least one assault rifle.

Kyle pointed to himself and then to me. [Hikers] he signed, [act casual.]

I nodded and motioned for him to take the lead. With Kyle being larger than me it looked more authentic if he were the one leading.

Several large boys, who I recognized from Charlie's mental projections, turned to meet us as Kyle stepped into the light of the bonfire. I sniffed them out to see if I could smell any signs of aggression; increased hormone output, at times sexual arousal, sweat glands increasing production. The overbearing smell of burning wood and alcohol masked any scent that may have been present. Posture gave them away perfectly though. Godfredson would have a sadistic grin on his face right now if he were here and being put into a position to train them.

"Pardon the intrusion," Kyle said walking right up to the biggest one, Sam Uley, "but the forest is rather disorienting after dark and my sister and I are having some trouble finding our way back to our car. Is there a trail around here that might lead us in the right direction?"

"Why does a vampire need a trail in the dark?" Sam growled back at Kyle.

The party seemed to die at the utterance of "vampire" and everyone in the firelight was now watching the exchange between Kyle and Sam. The two men's behaviors were in stark contrast to each other.

Kyle stood quite relaxed, feet shoulder-width apart, right wrist resting on the top of his walking stick with his left hand resting on top of everything. Nothing about him looked threatening. He was beautiful in that way. I had no intentions of becoming cozy with my superior but there was no denying that Kyle was beautiful. And here in the shadows of the firelight his beauty showed itself in the way it was meant to be seen. If I were not used to working with him the sight of him would be awe striking. Several of the girls at the party were avoiding looking at him, or trying to I kept seeing their eyes glance at him and look away.

Uley towered over Kyle. He wore no shirt, unlike Kyle who had a leather jacket over his, and every muscle in his torso was vividly on display. The way he glared down at Kyle, his shoulders hunched forward to show off his shoulder and chest muscles, his fists clenched, his entire body vibrating ever so slightly made me want to roll my eyes. In terms of Alpha Male pissing matches if size and bulk was what won Uley had it in the bag hands down. But that wasn't going to help him here. For all his size and bulk, the shape shifter couldn't stand up to Kyle on Kyle's worst day and if the virus the Friends of Humanity had cooked up actually worked it would likely just make the affects take longer to go full circle.

"All the same," Kyle said amiably, nodding his head to one side, "I would prefer not to go traipsing through the woods disturbing ecosystems thousands of years older than I am so that I can find my car. Just because I could take an action doesn't mean that I will. I ask again: is there a trail nearby that might lead back to where my sister and I parked our car?"

"_Where did those two come from?"_ I heard someone whisper from the woods behind me. Knowing that Kyle could handle the situation with the wolves I turned my attention to the crowd of fanatics in the trees to our backs.

"_I don't know, dammit, they just showed up out of nowhere,"_ the response to the question came.

"_Don't you know who they are!"_ another voice hissed angrily.

"So you're saying that because I _happen_ to be a vampire and she _happens_ to be human this means that we can't be brother and sister, is that what you're trying to say?" Kyle asked the boy to the left of Uley. He was a little shorter and not quite as bulky. From Charlie's mental picture shows I recognized him as the son of the reservation elder Jacob Black.

"I find it difficult for a leech like you to feel any sort of kinship with their food," Black snarled back.

"See that brings up an interesting conceptual picture," Kyle commented, shifting a little bit, pointing his hand at Black, "You see a leech is a parasitic organism that latches onto its host and continuously feeds from it and must be forcibly removed should the host notice its presence. If not the leech will release its grip once it has fed to a point where it no longer needs sustenance, leaving the host organism blissfully unaware of its presence and no worse for wear.

"Now if you think about it being a leech isn't so bad. Both parties get what they want: the leech got its food and the host got to go on with its life. In fact in some cases leeches have even been used to save lives…"

"_What the hell is he going on about?"_ someone from the Friends of Humanity whispered behind us.

"_Some bullshit on how bloodsuckers could be of benefit to society,"_ another whispered back, _"I don't believe a single fuck'n word of it. Hodge! You've got the silver bullets in case ones of these shitheads showed up."_

"_Yeah, yeah. Keep your dick in your pants,"_ 'Hodge' replied. I swallowed. Hodge was off to my left. Forty to forty-five meters. If the shooting started Kyle was going to need to stop the darts from reaching their targets. That meant that he couldn't be taking bullets so that they weren't going into the crowd of people in front of us.

"…you just waltz in here. Uninvited. Preaching bullshit to us about your kind—" another shape shifter started ranting to Kyle.

"Boys. Chill," a new feminine voice raised itself over the dick measuring match the wolves had started. They wouldn't have won if it had been a real one. The only person I knew with a bigger dick than Kyle was James and the two brothers were fighting on the same side.

Black and Uley both jumped slightly at the sound of the girl's voice. Stepping back, they revealed the speaker.

"_Whooooo—that bitch is a hottie."_

"_Come on, Hank, pull your act together we have a job to do."_

"_Hey, can't I appreciate the view while I can? I mean she's gonna be a decaying corpse in a few minutes for fucks sake. Shame really, I'd fuck her."_

Whatever conversation was going on between Kyle and the wolves now was being drowned out by the whisperings of the Friends of Humanity. As far as I knew the police were still on their way. That meant there were two of us standing between them and their potential victims who looked about as ready to tear us apart as they were to listen to what we had to say.

Black was arguing with the girl who had stepped forward. They were talking loud enough that I could understand a few words, or I could've had they not been arguing in their Native American tongue. All this arguing was starting to give me one hell of a headache. I prayed that someone would crack first (hopefully the Friends of Humanity) and attack that way all this talking could stop and I could get back to my Calculus homework that was lying unfinished on Charlie's kitchen table.

That's when it happened.

Behind us and to the left there was the unmistakable _click_ of a gun being taken of safety. Kyle was talking with the wolves again, though I bet he had heard everything that was going on behind us. Time seemed to slow for me. My grip on my walking stick tightened. I could feel my heart race inside my chest. All sounds other than the sounds of 'Hodge' and his assault rifle with the silver bullets became a fog of intangible noise.

_Click._

BANG.

I reacted. It was so fast I don't think I could have even thought about what I was doing. All I could think was I had to stop that gun from shooting anyone. At the first sound of the trigger being pulled my body turned and threw my walking stick like a spear at the noise. Judging from the crunch of metal and the sound of the bullet flying over our heads and sailing into the woods I hit my mark dead on. Not bad for practically shooting blind.

That got them running. Once the Friends of Humanity saw that we had probably heard every word they said they scampered like rabbits. I think Hodge might even have pissed his pants. I couldn't keep the smirk back as I turned around to face the wolves and Kyle.

"What the Hell was that?" Uley demanded. I hid a laugh at his attempt to keep his tough guy look. It was blatantly obvious that he had no clue what was going on in the woods outside of the firelight.

"Well if all that testosterone hadn't gone straight from your dick to your head the moment a vampire showed up you might have been able to hear it," the girl snorted while smacking Uley up the backside of his head.

Black gave a resigned sigh. "Yes," he agreed with the girl, "But there's also this thing called a "treaty" that doesn't allow them to come on our lands. So—"

"So you look over any sort of threat that doesn't immediately present itself to take on a threat that you don't even know is an actual threat even though the unseen threat is actually far more life threatening than a vampire standing in front of you asking if there's a trail nearby so that he and his human sister can return to their car," Kyle casually observed, "Confusing? I know. The reality of the situation often takes years to sink in."

The boys just stared at Kyle like he had been speaking to them in Latin, which considering their age and intellect might not be that far of a jump to conclusions. The girl, whose name I finally remembered was Leah Clearwater, seemed to be following Kyle's roundabout logic much easier.

I'm not sure what I had expected for Leah after Charlie's debriefing of the wolves but what was in front of me now wasn't quite what I had thought she'd be. She was taller than most girls, I'd give her about five foot nine maybe five foot ten, bigger than me and taller than Kyle but far smaller in comparison to the male shape shifters. Her clothing didn't surprise me: denim shorts and a raggedy tank top that were likely a size too small for her because she could only phase clothing that was skintight. Her hair on the other hand I hadn't been expecting. I would have expected her hair to be long, possibly braided or in a ponytail. Instead it was short. I mean as in guy short. In fact she had the same hairstyle that all the male shape shifters had.

"So what was it that you two wanted out here?" Black asked, crossing his arms and taking a step between Kyle and Leah.

"That group that was behind us," Kyle jerked his head toward the forest, "Imagine the KKK only a bit more violent. Arrests have been made because members have publicly killed individuals simply because they are considered to be "non-human". They've yet to kill a vampire or werewolf as those are the most difficult creatures to kill but they have successfully targeted humans who have special abilities."

"Uh-huh," Uley nodded, clearly not believing a word Kyle was saying.

"Because of this groups aggressive nature our superiors in the governments military have assigned the two of us to this area to try and keep incidents to a minimum," Kyle continued, "So far we've yet to locate any sort of headquarters so most of our duties have been to prevent confrontations. Tonight's debacle was one of the less messy operations."

"And we just have to take your word for all this?" Uley's eyes narrowed.

"Well it's not like we're going to be around long enough for you to get more of an explanation," I remarked. Kyle took the hint and the forest flashed before my eyes in a blur of shadows. I'd never been one for getting motion sickness so the intense speed might have been enjoyable had there been light to watch my surroundings fly by.

And just as sudden as the ride began it ended and Kyle was balancing me as the blood returned to my head.

"Impressive aim," he said, handing me my walking stick, "It seems that sixty years hasn't weakened your ability to shoot blind."

I snorted, knowing the incident during the mission in 1945 he was referring too. I chucked the stick and the bag into the trunk with Kyle's stuff before walking to the passenger's seat. I kept the jacket. It was made with fine heavy leather and fit perfectly. No way was I giving this baby back to Kyle.

"Operations log thirteen," I glanced over at Kyle, sitting in the driver's seat with what seemed to be a recorder placed against his mouth.

"Mission with Agent Creed a success. Zero casualties. Relations with La Push Shape-shifters remains would be referred to as tense. Pack predominately male with one female as the Intel suggested. Female appears to be more level headed than males, though males are in charge. Resume log in secure location."

He shut off the recorder and stowed it in a pocket lining the inside of his jacket. "Want a drink?" he asked, turning his head to look at me.

* * *

_CLACK_. The Cue Ball struck the triangle of pool balls on the table sending them rolling apart from each other. A solid ball rolled into the back corner pocket.

"So why are you drinking beer?" I asked Kyle, walking around the table to get a better angle for my next shot.

"I can eat or drink any food or liquid that humans consume," Kyle replied, leaning casually against a barstool, "It just has no nutritional or metabolic value to me." He raised the glass of Scotch he bought for himself to his lips for a brief drink.

I grunted as I missed my third shot. Kyle gave me a small smirk as he set down his glass and retrieved his Pool Cue. Sitting down on the stool that he had just been leaning on I grabbed my beer and emptied the bottle. The bartender gave me a nervous glance as he gave me my fifth beer of the evening. I was more concerned about Kyle beating me before he realized the game was over.

"So you said that you were concerned about what you're feeling around this vampire Edward Cullen," Kyle said, finally stopping his walk round the pool table to scout out the perfect shot.

"I think I know _what_ I'm feeling I'm just not sure _why_ I'm feeling the feelings," I sighed, "And will you take your damn shot already."

"And what is it that you think you're feeling?" Kyle asked as he leaned over the table. He punched the Cue Ball with his cue. The white ball shot diagonally across the table to hit the side, bouncing off at an angle and rolling until hitting the far end of the pool table where it ricocheted off in a new direction hitting a stripped ball that rolled into the right middle pocket.

"Oh, great. Not only are you going to beat me but you're going to show off while you do it," I groaned, "Okay, I think I find Edward Cullen attractive. Sexually."

"And this is a problem?" Kyle asked, sounding hardly surprised.

"Kyle! I'm almost a hundred and forty-two years old and this is the first time I've _ever_ felt like this!" I hissed exasperatedly, "I mean you're two hundred ninety how many times have you been attracted to someone like this?"

"Three times," Kyle replied as he set up his next shot.

I stared at him in disbelief. Kyle Moor. Vampire. Predator that uses sexuality to draw in its prey. Epitome of desirability for the female sex. Had only been attracted to _three people_ in nearly three hundred years.

"_Three?"_ I laughed as I watched Kyle execute an equally absurd shot as his first.

"The first one was six months prior to being turned. That fling lasted up until I became the way I am now," Kyle explained while taking a sip of Scotch, "I found out she was pregnant a few months later. I lost track of the family around the time of the Civil War.

"The second one was you," he continued as he hit the Cue Ball in a simple shot. It hit a solid and a stripped ball at the same time causing them to roll toward corner pockets. The solid ball fell in first.

"I believe that makes it your turn," Kyle told me.

"You were attracted to me?" I quirked an eyebrow at him as I took my place by the table.

"Bella, look at yourself," Kyle sighed, "The fact that you have an entire high school vying for your attention should tell you that you are physically attractive. I am no different. However I am able to recognize when it is not my place. My initial attraction to you was most likely because you reminded me of my sister."

I gave Kyle a look as I sunk one of my balls in the left side pocket.

"Rape victim," Kyle finished.

I swallowed. It was easier now that it had been over seventy years but the memory of being raped on the floor of the bar back in 1933 still gave me the shivers. I took a gulp of beer before heading back to the table to set up another shot.

"Ann still reacts the same way when that topic comes up," Kyle told me as I missed my shot, "The memory of it will never go completely away. It will fade in time but the phantom of it will always be there."

"Who's the third person?" I asked shaking my head to rid myself of old haunts. My beer tasted bitter as it passed my tongue and down my throat.

"That one's a little too personal to talk about at the moment," Kyle grunted.

The rest of the game was relatively quiet. I guess I should have expected that considering Kyle's confession about being attracted to me and all. He decided to end the game quickly and sunk the Eight Ball within minutes of the end of the conversation.

Plopping down in a stool next to me Kyle and I drank in silence. The rest of the bar danced around us, blissfully unaware of the darker side of the world that we lived in. At times I wished I could just be a normal girl who worried about boys and how much she weighed. I can't say that there is something that makes me wish otherwise, I just move those thoughts to the back of my head.

"Changing the subject," Kyle said abruptly, "with the Friends of Humanity on the rise we need you to move up the plans of the operation. Get to know the Cullen's personally. We need to know who they are and what they can do."

"And just how am I going to accomplish this?" I muttered.

Kyle's smirk was a little too disturbing for my tastes.


	9. Chapter 5

All I can say is that I've been busy with other things and have not been doing a great deal of writing. Though this chapter seemed difficult to write for me. I rewrote the beginning probably four times before I came up with something that I deemed acceptable. Anywho, here's the next chapter...finally.

* * *

"I can't believe you're making me go through with this," I groaned from the passenger seat of Kyle's Audi. Where all his cars came from I would probably never know. Yesterday after I agreed to ask Edward Cullen to the Girls Choice Dance this weekend Kyle had driven off in the Aston Martin for several hours and came back just before dusk in the Audi that we were currently in.

"Bella what's the worst that could possibly happen?" Kyle asked, braking for a stop sign, "You take him to the dance, have a lovely evening, explain to him what the situation is and request their cooperation in any ongoing incidents."

"I…Uh…He…The heels might not be able to hold my weight for the dance," I spouted out randomly. It was a likely concept. I did weigh nearly a hundred and eighty pounds and it was possible that the plastic heels couldn't hold that kind of weight.

"Bella, you're talking to guy whose sister designs weapons, clothing, shoes, houses, interior and exterior façades, and does art while having advanced degrees in microbiology and chemistry," Kyle laughed as he accelerated forward, "Godfredson has a soft side for her and helps her test things out. Including shoes. If she can make something that will hold him up you're two hundred pounds lighter than him."

I closed my eyes and leaned back in my car seat. I was doomed. I wasn't worried about getting a date with the vampire I was quite sure that he was attracted to me. What I was worried about was the fact that this was indeed my Very. First. High School. Dance. Ever. I couldn't dance to save my soul and I had a week to learn how to.

"What _is_ that ruckus?" Kyle grunted. I felt the car take a right turn, likely onto the street that my school was on. I sat up and opened my eyes. I couldn't hear anything other than typical urban traffic sounds and the sounds of our breathing.

"What are you hearing?" I asked, knowing that Kyle's hearing was far more acute than my own.

"Sounds like a fight of some kind," Kyle said slowly, narrowing his eyes.

Closing my eyes I concentrated on listening intently on what Kyle might be hearing. So far I still couldn't hear anything beyond regular traffic, the sounds of our car, and our breathing. My heart was pounding in my ears now to make matters more difficult. Breathe, I told myself, breathe and let everything drown away. Slowly the sounds of cars and my heart sifted away until I heard nothing but the hum of nothing. I inhaled slowly and held my breath. What was it that Kyle could hear?

Then I heard it. Angry voices yelling. Concentrating harder they sounded like a few of the boys that I had been told were on the football team. With all the other ambient noise around me it was too difficult to pick up on what the fight was about, but I could discern a few words like "car, totaled" and "parking." Enough to tell me that the fight was over who got to the prime parking spaces today.

"Ah, the days when the most concerning part of life was who got the good parking spot," Kyle chuckled, "That would have been around 1739 for me."

"Did you even have parking spaces back then?" I asked, doubtful of his answer.

"There were the preferable stalls in the stables and hitching posts," Kyle answered.

Touché.

By now Kyle had pulled into the High School parking lot. The scuffle was easy enough to spot from here. Two overgrown idiots in letterman jackets shouting and pointing fingers standing next to their cars which had collided as they fought to reach the same parking space first. Not a lot of damage was done to either car: a bit of body damage and the loss of a headlight. Nothing a good body shop couldn't fix for a small fee of a few hundred dollars.

"Just pass them by," I said, "they'll fight over it until the coach comes out and settles it for them."

Kyle apparently didn't hear me, or at least chose to ignore me as he pulled the car to a stop just short of the fight and put it into "park." Unbuckling his seatbelt he got out of the car and walked toward the two boys despite my protests. Fumbling with my seatbelt I threw open my door and started to hurry after Kyle. Hopefully he wouldn't do anything too stupid considering how much self control he had. However, Kyle didn't tolerate idiocy well and, well, let's just leave it at that…

I was halfway to Kyle when I noticed that he wasn't walking to the fight but to the back of the nearest car. Bending down he grabbed the back bumper and with a grunt that was more for show than actual strain proceeded to pull the car away from the parking space. Needless to say this got the attention of the muscle headed dimwits that owned the cars in question. One of them managed to stutter a few words before Kyle calmly walked around to the other car and repeated his actions, this time making the muscles in his upper body bulge so that you could see the definition of his body through his black muscle shirt, creating enough space between the fronts of the cars that another small car could fit through.

I watched dumbfounded with the rest the crowd that had gathered to watch what was happening as Kyle returned to his car and pulled into the parking space he'd freed up for himself, got out, locked the doors, and walked over to where I was standing.

"And that, little sister," he said as he handed me my bag, "is how you break up a fight without throwing a single punch."

* * *

Word of Kyle's exploit traveled fast through the small student body of the school. By lunch the entire school had heard about what happened in the parking lot. Granted, half the student body was present and _witnessed_ the bloody event it wasn't hard to pass the information on the other half who was either not at school yet or already in the building.

"Oh. My. God!" Lauren squealed to me as I sat down at the lunch table, "_That is your older brother?"_

"Older half-brother," I said rolling my eyes, "He has a different father."

"I'd hate to see what his dad is like," Mike said in an impressed voice, "the guy just nonchalantly walks over to the cars, pulls them apart with his bare hands and walks away."

I hid my smile as the rest of the table glared at Mike and he sheepishly started eating his potatoes. Apparently the fact that "my parents were dead" had slipped his mind.

The rest of lunch held a subdued atmosphere and I wasn't the only one that seemed glad to hear the bell ring. Kyle, who had been leaning against the wall near my table, pushed off the wall and began to follow me. I managed to reach the exit to the cafeteria when I felt my phone vibrate. Pulling it out of my pocket (I was _not_ one of those frilly girls that carried a purse around wherever I went) I read Kyle's number on the caller ID screen.

[The Cullen's are curious as to why a vampire is claiming to be the older brother of a human,] Kyle texted me, [The blonde one asked the smallest male what he was hearing from me.]

[That would be Rosalie, the blonde one, and Edward, the male,] I sent back, [The big one is Emmett. The smallest one is Alice. And the middle sized male is Jasper.]

[Right. Edward said he can't hear what I was thinking and was apparently rather annoyed about this saying that it was like the Chief and you.]

[Interesting]

[I agree.]

[Other than Edward seeming to be some sort of telepath is there anything else of note?]

[Jasper said that your emotions do not correlate with your words when you talk about your past. And when Emmett asked Alice if she saw anything she giggled and refused to say. Did Charlie say anything about them?]

[Yeah, Jasper is an Empath so he can feel emotions. Alice he didn't know anything about.]

[Don't forget to ask Edward to the Dance.]

I groaned inwardly, [You had to remind me didn't you?] I asked. Kyle didn't respond to this and I stowed my phone back in my pocket. I had reached Biology and after I told Mr. Banner what was going on with Kyle I nervously took my seat next to Edward.

I fidgeted all throughout Mr. Banner's lecture, not really paying attention to the class. I think we may have watched a video at one point as I was suddenly blinking as the lights turned back on. I suppressed the rush of blood to my face as I heard Edward chuckle at my reaction to the sudden light. Holy Shit, the man had a wonderful laugh.

"Apprehensive, much?" he whispered softly.

I shot him a glare. He had spoken so softly that only Kyle and I would have been able to hear him. This fact, while not escaping me, didn't startle me as Rosalie had most likely told him everything she had heard when she and Emmett were spying on me two weeks ago.

"Jessica and Lauren convinced me to ask someone to the Girls Choice Dance and you are the only male in the school who won't suddenly believe that this makes me their girlfriend," I grumbled.

"That's what you're squirming over?" Edward grinned, "A 'bad-girl' like you getting nervous over asking someone to a dance?"

"I can't dance," I hissed at him. It was now lab time and we moved over to our station to start the last count of plant organisms in our river water containers. As I had suspected after reading _Silent Spring_ the plant life in the jars had plummeted. Counting quickly I finished well before everyone else in the class and moved to finish the lab write-up.

The lack of noise in the room, only the scrape of pencils on paper as students tallied organisms could be heard, was unnerving. To make matters worse I could feel _someone's_ eyes burning into the back of my head. Breathing heavily through my nose I gripped my pencil hard until it snapped in half, a feat indeed considering that it was a .9mm graphite mechanical pencil. Those things were _thick_. Growling I threw the broken pencil in the trashcan and fished a new one out of my bag.

Just then I heard _it_. A low seductive chuckle that made my knee's feel weak though I was sitting on a stool and my insides turn to goo. Spinning around I grabbed my lab sheet and stool, dragging the latter over to sit next to Edward.

"Alright, if you want to know why a 'hardcore bad-girl' is stumbling over asking a boy to a dance is because about seventy-four years I was raped while working as a bargirl. It took fifty years for me to look at a man as just a person of a different sex than me and when I met you I suddenly have the gushy teenage girl feelings that come from looking at a hot boy," I hissed to Edward while scrawling my lab response angrily across my paper, "So stop laughing at me!"

"I didn't laugh at you," Edward calmly replied as if someone confessing to having been raped long enough ago to make you his grandmother (if he hadn't been a vampire that is); "I think it was him." He pointed over to where Kyle sat in the back of the room.

Kyle lazily glanced in our direction and winked. [Someone needed a push] he signed to me.

"What was that?" Edward raised an eyebrow at me as I growled.

"He told me I 'needed a push'."

This time I could tell that the laugh was Edward's. Unlike Kyle's this one seemed to make my whole body turn to mush. I looked away quickly as Edward looked over at me but I could tell that he could hear the change in my breathing and heartbeat.

"Don't worry about being able to dance," was all he said, "We can fix that for you."

* * *

The rest of the school day was uneventful. Well, other than Rosalie pairing up with me during Gymn. But then again we were doing wrestling for class and the only person she wouldn't kill would have been me. The guilty empathetic look she gave me confused me a bit. I guessed she had at least heard some of my conversation with Edward from him before coming to class. She also whispered to come to their house after school in my ear telling me that she knew I knew where they lived.

"What do you make of that?" I asked Kyle as we walked out of the schools doors. It was now raining, typical of Forks, and Kyle had donned a heavy leather jacket to act as a rain coat.

"Probably is telling you to come over to learn how to dance," Kyle shrugged. I glared at him, flipped him off and strode ahead to his car, growling as I heard him laugh. As much as I liked hearing my friend laugh after years of gloom I figured that his laugh was fake. Kyle was not exactly a jovial person.

"Hey!"

I groaned. One of the meatheads from this morning had just yelled at Kyle, or at least I was assuming that was who he was yelling at. This was likely to end in a couple ways for this to end: Kyle beating the shit out of a dumbass, Kyle ignoring him, or Kyle destroying something.

I turned to see the two of them glaring at each other. I focused on listening to what they were saying, though the rain was not helping. Most of what I could make out from what Meathead was saying was something about touching his car and how he'd cave Kyle's head in if Kyle ever came near it again. Snorting I tried to imagine what Meathead would try to do to Kyle and how epically he'd fail.

"Can I ask you a question?" Kyle asked in a bored tone.

"What?" growled Meathead.

"WHY ARE WE YELLING AT EACH OTHER FROM OPPOSITE SIDES OF THE PARKING LOT?" Kyle bellowed as he appeared next to me making me jump. Everyone in the parking lot gaped openly at the sudden change of Kyle position. Meathead was opening and closing his mouth like a fish gasping for water as it flopped about on dry land, pointing from where Kyle had been to where he was now.

Kyle grunted and climbed into the driver's seat of the Audi. I opened my door and sat down, glancing at Kyle as I closed the door behind me.

"That should keep them guessing for a week," Kyle grunted, putting the car into Reverse and pulling out of the parking lot at breakneck speeds. "If anyone asks you about what happened just tell them I was standing next to you the entire time," Kyle instructed me, jerking the wheel around while making a sharp ninety degree turn.

"Too much duncicality for you?" I queried.

"Only among those individuals that you call (what's the slang for them?) Jocks. All of them thinking all the girls in the school secretly want to fuck them, half of them competing to see who can sleep with the most girls in the off season and complaining about how the teachers are trying to keep them from playing by giving them bad grades," Kyle growled.

"Typical," I sighed. We drove in silence for several minutes before I noticed that we were not driving back to Charlie's but were driving up the road that led to the Cullen's house. Groaning inwardly I wondered if Kyle was trying to torture me by not putting anything off.

"Hey!" Kyle said to me, "You've got a week to learn how to dance. Judging by the way the Cullen's move I'd bet a lot of money that they aren't the type of people who just sway back and forth when the slow songs happen."

"You mean that's all I have to do?" I screeched at the vampire in the driver's seat of the car.

"Not if you're dancing with someone who will do more than that," Kyle replied, turning onto the road that the Cullen house was on, "and there's not going to be that many slow songs any way. Most of what you're going to be seeing at the dance is similar is the kind of dancing you'd see piss drunk people trying to do in bars at around eleven at night."

"God forbid I degrade myself that far," I said, slapping my hand to my face. Watching teenagers who were barely old enough to drink trying to have sex with each other while still fully clothed, a drink in hand made my stomach queasy. I hoped the Cullen's were more refined than that.

By now Kyle was turning into the Cullen's driveway and pulling to a stop next to an immense garage. Glancing at my vampiric superior I noticed the look of awe and wonder on his face as he stared at the garage. Getting out of the car he walked over to the side door of the garage, peeking inside as he opened it.

"Sweet Creators of V8," he whispered. He looked back at me and I saw a brief moment of indecision on his face before, "I'll be in here for a little while," he told me while ducking into the building.

I didn't have much time to try and comprehend what he was going to do in the garage because I was suddenly blasted by a missile coming from the front door of the Cullen House.

"I'm sorry," a very distraught Rosalie whispered into my shoulder as she tried to squeeze the life out of my.

"What?" I managed to choke out.

"I'm sorry," the blonde beauty repeated, lightening her grip on me. I stared at her confused. She didn't need to apologize for being protective of her family. Well, maybe a little because she practically stalked me for three days after I came here but I didn't hold it against her. Why was she apologizing and why did she look like she was about to cry if she was human and could?

"I'm not saying sorry for being overly suspicious of you," Rosalie said as she pulled away from me, keeping her hands on my shoulders, "I'm sorry that you had to go through what no one ever should."

"My rape?" I asked quietly.

Rosalie nodded and pulled me back into a hug, a much gentler one this time, like she was a mother hugging her crying daughter. I hugged her back slowly trying to make sense of this sudden change in the blonde's behavior. Then it clicked. I had seen many women, and a few men, in shelters who had been victims of abuse and rape. They tended to stick to one another for support, though the men tended to go off alone. Was Rosalie…?

"It happened to you, didn't it?" I whispered, pulling her in tighter, feeling my rare tears welling up in my eyes.

"It was my fiancé," Rosalie whispered back, "and a group of his friends. He had just proposed to me and I was at my friend's home showing her my new ring. It got late and I was walking home when I came across my fiancé with his friends. They were drunk and my fiancé wanted to show his bride off to his friends. They beat me and gang-raped, then left me for dead. Carlisle found me shortly after and changed me. I don't know why and all he says about it was that he felt compelled to."

She was shivering by now and her voice was cracking, something that vampires _do not do_, which showed just how much emotion she still had from the incident. A memory struck me at that moment.

"Rosalie Hale? Was your fiancé Royce King?"

Rosalie pulled out of our embrace and looked at me with an astonished expression. "How did you know?" She asked me.

"I was living in New York at the time," I explained, "I would have looked like I was around thirteen. We wouldn't have known each other I lived in a very small rural community and you were a rich socialite. But I do remember my parents reading about the gruesome murder of a wealthy young man and his friends shortly after the strange disappearance of the young man's fiancé."

"You have a good memory," Rosalie said smiling, "But enough, the others will be back from hunting soon. Let's go inside."

* * *

Hopefully it won't take as long to write the next chapter. Let me know how you like it.


	10. Chapter 6

Alright, I wanted this chapter to be longer but I can't think of anything else to write after the end of the chapter. In any case we discover how small a world we live in in this chapter.

Also, sorry for taking so damn long.

* * *

Ok, so dancing wasn't quite as hard as I thought it would be. Rosalie showed me a couple "basic" dances like the waltz and then plopped me down on a couch for me to tell her my story. If vampires could cry she definitely would have as I told her about the loss of my virginity. Hearing about my war stories perked her up a bit and learning that Kyle seemed to be a car fanatic made her grin. Apparently she was the one who did all the work on the cars in the garage.

"So you are here on 'vacation'?" she asked me as I wrapped up my story.

"Yeah, down time while watching two unknown groups of non-humans," I said dryly.

Rosalie laughed. Jesus Christ, her laugh was as beautiful as she was, but it didn't affect me the same as when Edward laughed.

"My family isn't the conventional type of vampires," Rosalie smiled, "We drink the blood of animals. I personally have never tasted the blood of a human. Jasper was turned during the Civil War for the purpose of being part of an army of Newborn vampires. He only started drinking animal blood after he met Alice (I took note of her brief pause after mentioning Alice). Edward was the first of us to be turned by Carlisle, he spent some time in New York preying on humans with evil thoughts before he came back. Couldn't handle the fact that he had taken the lives of people. Esme is like Carlisle and is just too loving to drink the blood of another person."

She sighed briefly before continuing, "Emmett met a woman whose blood 'sang to him'. He had drunk her completely dry before he realized what he was doing. He hasn't forgiven himself even after fifty years."

"What about Alice?" I probed after another pause.

"Alice," Rosalie began slowly, "Alice is someone who I worry for greatly. She hasn't tasted human blood, as far as she can remember, but her first memories are waking up in an empty closet of a warehouse in the middle of nowhere. She has psychic visions of possible futures and saw herself and Jasper in our family. But she has no memory of her life as a human. She also is different from the rest of us."

"What do you mean?" I asked, Rosalie was being a major help to me, I knew the basics about the Cullen family now and was almost being welcomed in. That thought scared me a bit. The only family I have known since my parents over ninety years ago was Kyle, Robert, and Godfredson. What was it like to be part of a real family? My memory of my parents was becoming fuzzy, like a home video that had been watched too many times.

"Alice doesn't sparkle when in the sunlight," Rosalie said, "Carlisle thinks she's another type of vampire but why…"

"She's a Dark One!" I blurted. Apparently Charlie hadn't gotten close enough to find that out. More importantly I'd been observing the Cullen's for two weeks and hadn't noticed. Robert would be disappointed were he still around.

Rosalie looked stunned. "There's more than one type of vampire?" she asked haltingly.

I nodded, "Dark Ones are more like the vampires from Hollywood movies, only without all the weaknesses. They just aren't nearly indestructible like your kind. They can be blown and ripped apart much more easily. Your kind is simply extremely flammable because of your venom."

"But do they have special abilities?" Rosalie questioned, scooting closer to me, "Alice has felt out of place despite her visions of her being accepted by us because she is different. Her ability to see possible futures has helped…"

"Kyle, my superior who's out in the garage, can change the way he appears. It's subtle, like his eye or hair color, but it's enough that people who know him won't recognize him," I told her.

"What about my memories?" a new voice asked from the archway that led to a hallway connecting the rooms on the first floor.

I turned to see Alice Cullen standing there with the rest of the Cullens. She seemed shorter up close than she did from across the cafeteria. She was still as sticklike as I imagined she'd be. It wasn't until Alice showed up that I noticed that both Rosalie and Alice wore _very_ expensive clothes. And I don't mean crap like _Hollister_ or other shit that other teenagers wore that was made to look like it was worn down or even ratty, I mean they wore clothing like you might find in a store like _Express _or _Gucci_. Alice's jacket probably cost as much as all the clothing (minus my biker boots) combined. Course I was the type of girl to shop cheap: forty dollars on a pair of jeans from _Target_ was typical for me.

"It isn't unusual for memories to fade with time," I told them, "I'm one hundred forty-two years old and my earliest memories are becoming fuzzy."

The oldest looking male shook his head, "It's different for vampires," he said, "While the pain of changing can erase memories entirely it is unheard of for the human life of a vampire to be erased entirely."

James had said something about this once. He also said that vampires remember every aspect of their lives, human and vampiric, with perfect clarity. So why Alice would have absolutely no memories made her an anomaly.

"Carlisle I presume," I said to the vampire who had just spoken, "I know everyone in the coven by appearance except you and Esme."

Carlisle nodded and Esme took the place on the other side of the couch from Rosalie next to me. A short silence as she pulled me into a motherly embrace followed. I expected that everyone in the coven knew my relative story by now. Sighing at such loving contact I couldn't help but lean into the embrace.

The others took seats around the room during this time. I was used to, for the most part, the sheer speed of vampires and was prepared for them to have moved.

"We have learned of your mission through Alice's visions," Carlisle began without preamble, skillfully changing the subject, "but we aren't entirely sure what you are."

"I'm called a Meta-human by my employers," I sighed, "All that means is that I have abilities that 'normal' humans do not possess. I in particular have heightened senses, more physical strength than a woman my size, and I have a healing ability that has slowed my aging to a halt."

"So how strong are you?" Emmett asked me, looking somewhat excited as he leaned forward.

"Not nearly as strong as you, love," Rosalie answered quickly, "I don't think she can lift the monster you call a jeep."

"I'd be impressed and surprised if she could," Kyle's voice came from the hallway. Everyone looked over to where he stood. I couldn't say I was surprised when I saw that he was completely covered in engine grease and holding a large wrench. His jacket was gone as was his shirt leaving him in just his wife-beater.

"Just what have you been doing in that garage?" I asked.

"Making a motorcycle from scratch," was the reply.

"Do you have any idea how much the parts you used cost?" Rosalie said, glaring at Kyle. All Kyle did was pull his wallet out of his pocket, leaf through several quite possibly large bills and proceed to hand them to Rosalie.

"Um, what parts did you use?" Rosalie asked, looking incredulously at the money in her hand.

"That also includes the use of your tools," Kyle said, juggling the wrench between his hands. He surveyed the room quickly, taking in the Cullen's. "You'll forgive me if I don't sit down," he stated rather than asked.

"Not at all," Esme responded with a small smile.

"Bella said you might know more about why I can't remember my human life," Alice said, sounding almost desperate. Apparently the lack of memories was causing her considerable distress.

I wasn't surprised.

Kyle looked over at Alice and surprised everyone with a groan.

"The world has a fucked up sense of humor," he muttered, "Yes, I can tell you why you have no memories of your human life Mary."

"Mary?" Jasper queried.

"I'll explain," Kyle sighed, "It was around the start of the first world war when our research department picked up on a rumor about a twelve year old girl with prophetic visions in a town called Biloxi, Mississippi. Being the best field agent at the time I was sent to investigate the rumors."

Kyle sighed and ran his left hand through his hair, "When I arrived I not only confirmed that the rumors were true but that the girl had been committed to an asylum nearly three years ago. I managed to find what was left of the girl in the asylum. She was incredibly thin and had a haunted look to her. I was able to discern that she had been treated with electroshock therapy which had turned much of her brain to jelly."

Alice was looking at Kyle with unblinking eyes and Jasper had wrapped an arm around her.

"Since she was still alive and able to perform basic motor functions I had two options: kill her or make her a vampire," Kyle continued, not looking at anyone, "It was then that I discovered that another vampire had discovered her. He, however, was a hunter, a vampire who finds pleasure in the hunt and killing of humans. He had targeted the girl. Acting on impulse I injected the girl with some of my blood and hid her away. The other vampire was furious and after a short confrontation he fled. I followed but he managed to outrun me and after a day I turned back to pick up the girl. Thing is, she was already gone."

"Someone had discovered her body?" I asked. Kyle was better than that but in his haste to save the girl before the other vampire got to her he may not have had enough time to hide her body well enough.

"I had thought that too," Kyle nodded, "But after some eavesdropping on the rest of the staff I was astonished to find that nobody knew where she was. I could only conclude that in her weakened state she became a vampire faster than normal and had wondered off. I spent several days trying to find a trail, but alas there was none. The girl, Mary Alice Brandon, had simply vanished."

Silence followed Kyle's story. Looking at Alice I could tell that if she were able she would be crying.


End file.
